Reunited, Yet Darkness Awaits
by Lidia1357
Summary: Three years after Yugi and Atem dueled a final time, Yugi's life is terribly ordinary. He can't help feel a part of him is missing and dearly misses Atem. Meanwhile, the pharaoh himself finds that there is trouble in paradise, and he is granted the power to seek help, and the only person with the power is Yugi. Will Yugi take the reunion well? (AtemXYugi)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Three years.

It had been three years since the duel that changed Yugi Mouto's life. The day he dueled his best friend, and the one person who knew him in a way no one else ever could. Yugi one the duel that day, granting Atem access to the world where his spirit could finally rest in piece. In other words, Yugi had finally allowed an ancient soul to die. Though it was what Atem wanted, Yugi's heart broke that day, and neither he nor his friends had truly been the same since. Not even now.

At age twenty Yugi worked with his Grandpa in the store. Though he didn't need the money because he was still an expert duelist. He never thought he's maintain the title "King of Games" without the Pharaoh by his side, so to speak, but he did. It just seemed that there was no one left that was truly a challenge after Atem was gone. Before, all of his duels were at suck high stakes and life threatening consequences. Now, even against very skilled duelists, Yugi didn't feel that drive anymore. The game had lost its spark. But he still played.

Yugi was now sitting in the shop alone. Grandpa Mouto had gone out for lunch and there were no customers in at the moment. Yugi passed the time reading a dueling magazine, his lean legs that had lost their baby fat crossed. He'd barely grown an inch since the duel three years ago, but he'd developed a similar lean shape as the pharaoh he looked similar too. His eyes were still the significant Mouto shape, but they weren't quite as large on his face. His voice was deeper than it had been, but not quite that of Atem's either. In the few years, Yugi Mouto had grown into quite the young man, and many women had taken notice.

An insistent tone rang in his pocket. Yugi set down his magazine on the glass case and dug into his pocket for his phone. After checking the screen to see who it was, he answered.

"Hi Tea what's up?"

"Yugi! Great news! I got accepted!"

Yugi straightened out with surprise, "you what?"

"I got accepted to a ballet program in New York! My dream is finally coming true! I just wanted to tell my best friends right away! I'm calling Tristan next!"

Yugi smiled, but deep inside his heart ached a little at the news. He was happy Tea could finally achieve her dream, but that meant she was going to leave him too. Everyone was moving on from him and he was powerless to stop it. "That's great news Tea. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Yugi! I can't wait! I leave next fall! I'm going to call Tristan, I'll see you tomorrow, and _don't_ try to get out of it this year."

Before Yugi had a chance to reply, she hung up.

Yugi sighed and set his phone down next to his magazine. His friends has decided to throw a grand party for his birthday this year. He appreciated their effort, but he wasn't feeling much like celebrating. His birthday was just another year to add to the time he wasn't with Atem.

_Get a hold of yourself! It's been three years!_ He scolded himself. He knew it was childish and even stupid to still be so torn up about Atem, but he couldn't help it. It was as if a huge part of him had been ripped away, out of his reach forever. He may as well had left his heart back there, never to be seen again.

The door rang, returning Yugi's attention to the present. His grandpa walked in, holding a paper sack of food in one hand, and two drinks in the other. Yugi stood up to help him, but the old man refused assistance and walked straight to the counter.

"My, my aren't we busy today?" He mused at the empty store.

Yugi smiled, "yeah, it's kind of strange isn't it? Normally we're packed!"

Grandpa Mouto handed Yugi his drink, "only on days those female fans of yours know you're working. I swear Yugi, you working here is the only reason I'm still in business. It's a small place that doesn't compare to others. I don't even have the newest technology in stock. Kaiba Corp is designing new toys faster than I can keep up." He sighed and sat in the chair Yugi occupied a minute ago. "I'm tired Yugi."

Yugi worried for his old grandfather. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and the age was beginning to finally catch up to him. Yugi hated to admit it, but his grandpa might have to retire soon. And that would leave the store to Yugi. He stood beside him and placed a comforting arm on the older man's shoulder. "Don't worry Grandpa! Everyone loves this place!"

Grandpa Mouto sighed again and looked around the empty room. "Well, I'm back now and I know you have a party tomorrow. You should get some rest because I know your friends are planning it. You'll need it."

Yugi had learned over the years it isn't wise to argue with his grandpa, thought he really wanted to in that moment. "If you're sure..."  
>"Of course I am!" He smiled, "go on, leave some female attention for the rest of us huh?"<p>

Yugi laughed. His grandfather was the most amazing man on the planet. He didn't know what he'd do without him. He bade his grandfather goodbye for the day and made the short walk home. He'd acquired a lot of fortune in his dueling career, and had found a nice condo near the shop. It was top floor of a ten story building full of the nicest rooms and equipment money could buy. But it didn't make up for Yugi's loneliness. Tristan was usually with Serenity these days, and Joey and Mai were planning their wedding. Tea did her best to keep in touch but dancing school took a lot of her time and energy. Aside from Grandpa, Yugi was usually alone.

He glanced around the room and sighed, flopping onto his three thousand dollar couch and closed his eyes. Just another day of being world famous Yugi Mouto.

* * *

><p>The sky was particularly beautiful tonight. It rippled a purple and silver over the sandy ground below. The night was still, calm and peaceful. There was nothing wrong in the world. It was the perfect night.<p>

And yet the man iis golden jewelery glinted in the firelight of in the candles nearby, but the light wasn't nearly as bright as the determination in his ruby and amethyst eyes. Something was wrong. He could _feel_ it.

"You sense it too don't you son?" Former pharaoh Aknamkanon asked. He stood with his arms crossed, watching his son with piercing eyes. Atem stopped in his tracks and looked across the room.

"What could it mean? How can there be a disturbance in this realm? None evil can enter! This is _our_ resting place!"

Aknamkanon sighed. "I do not know son. But I can tell you this; it is not good. The gods are disturbed as we are. I know this, because I have been granted a power we should be unable to possess."

Atem's brows furrowed. This was unexpected news. "What power do you speak of Father?"

Aknamkanon's eyes closed and he held out a hand to his son. "If you take my hand, I can send you back to the world you were in before you returned home. You must locate the duelist whom you aided and bring him here." His eyes opened again, a dark determination in them. "Something dark is stirring, and we need as much help as possible."

Atem's jaw dropped. His father could only possible mean one person. Someone Atem was certain he'd never see again.

Yugi.

**I hope you enjoy this story. Of course there will be more and probably longer chapters, this was just a start. Please review and offer feedback and ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Yugi's voice and appearance basically is Atem's by the moment he appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but for simplicity sake I use Knuckles's voice from Sonic 06/Sonic X/Shadow the Hedgehog Game. He's the same voice actor for Yugi and Atem so it works anyway. Hope that helps.**

**Would you guys like me to try to put a duel in here somewhere (diadhank or dueldisk ill try which ever) or stay on the story?**

**Also, did anyone notice that the older Tea got, the less clothing she wore? Just an observation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Yugi! Yugi I know you're in there! Let us in! Yugi!"

Yugi opened his eyes suddenly, woken by the insistent banging on his door. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He'd obviously fallen asleep after he came home from Kame Game. How long though, he didn't know.

"If you don't answer this door right now we're coming in!"

Yugi's head shot up when he realized what had woken him was Tea's voice outside his door. He shot up and rushed to his door, yanking it open. What was wrong? Was it his grandpa? Was there something wrong with the millennium items?

_Get a grip Yugi, they're gone. They left with Atem._

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices shouted. Yugi blinked at the sudden intrusion. Had he slept until the next day? The only explanation for so many people to shout "surprise" at him was for his birthday.

"We couldn't wait til tomorrow, so we planned for an overnight party!" Tristan said excitedly.

"Yeah we're either gonna kidnap ya now or stay at your place it's up to you Yuge" Joey said as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck. Mai smiled nearby, shaking her head. She'd cut her hair to about shoulder length recently and it curled to her chin. She wore a more modest party dress tonight than the clothes she usually wore. It was a simple, satin evening gown of deep purple. Next to her stood Serenity, who was holding onto Tristan's arm with a huge grin. The two looked about the same as they had three years ago, only happier. Joey wasn't pleased about the idea at first, but he'd come to grips with the two of them going out eventually.

Yugi looked to Tea for help. She stood with her long hair pulled back into a sophisticated ponytail. She wore what looked like a dark, green fabric wrapped around her chest, twisted in the center and a pale, blue open jacket over that. Her jeans didn't make up for the naked skin she was showing but the gang had gotten used to it over time. Her navel piercing and millennium eye tattoo just above her left hip still sent shivers down Yugi's spine at times though. Her hand rested on her hop and she laughed, "Come on Joey, give him some space. we did ambush him after all."

Yugi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden company. He was so used to being alone lately, he didn't know how to be around his best friends in the whole world anymore. The realization hit him like a tsunami and he didn't like the feeling. He shivered and laughed the feeling off. "Well you can kidnap me if you want, but I still have everything Tea stored in my apartment so you guys can pick which we do."

"I knew ya were gonna say that! In we go guys!" Joey dashed past the startled man into the kitchen. Tea had set up non perishable bowels of food on the counter and everything else in the fridge that morning. Yugi wasn't sure why she stored everything at his house but he hadn't questioned his friend. Now he understood.

Tea flashed an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry to ambush you like this Yugi, but I know how hard it is to stay in touch these days. I don't want us growing apart, we need each other." She touched his shoulder gently as the rest of the unexpected guests walked into his home and her heart was in her eyes. "And as much as I know you won't admit it lately, but you need us Yugi. You never call anymore, your grandpa says you hardly duel outside of tournaments anymore and when you don't have any immediate plans you come home."

Yugi couldn't deny that. Tea was right about how alone Yugi really was and he hated it. He used to be fine when he was alone because he never really was. He had the Pharaoh with him at all times. Now he hardly had anyone.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Tea, who embraced him tightly as well. "Thank you Tea."

"Of course! What are friends for? Now let's go before Joey eats everything."

"Hey! I heard that!" Joey called from the kitchen, but when Yugi reentered his home, he saw Joey was, as expected, stuffing his face. Everyone, including Joey's bride-to-be, laughed at his behavior. He huffed and returned his attention to the food.

The group drank sodas and munched on party food in the kitchen for a while. Yugi was surprised to see Mai mass on the healthy, fat free choices and somehow managed to gracefully devour the rest of the food with speed that nearly matched Joey's. He didn't comment on it, but stored the observation in the back of his mind as Serenity shifted everyone's attention.

"Let's go to the living room for gifts! I can't wait for you to open mine!" She grabbed her gift bag and dashed for the living room. Tristan shook his head and followed after his girlfriend, chuckling as he did so. Mai, Joey and Tea agreed as they dragged Yugi to his living room, all sitting in a circle on the soft, black, carpet. Yugi sat with his leg's crossed, still a little numb by the strange events around him. He was enjoying himself, but he couldn't help put a wall up around him. Once the next day arrives, the loneliness will return again. And with it, pain.

"Okay mine and Tristan's first!" Serenity passed her white gift bag to Yugi excitedly, hardly sitting still. Yugi smiled at her childish behavior and pulled the tissue paper from the bag. Inside was a key chain with a Multiply card, and two mini Kuribohs attached to it. He laughed and set it down beside him. "Thank you, you two. I love it."

Tristan shot Yugi a thumbs up and Serenity's grin widened. "I'm glad you like it!

"Tristan told me about the way you use Multiply with Kuriboh to win duels so I thought it would be a good idea!" Serenity said excitedly. Tristan kissed her cheek, calming her down a bit.

"That was very thoughtful of you Serenity. I really love it, thank you." Yugi really did. Using Kuriboh with Multiply was one of his favorite moves to turn the tide of a high stake battle in. He hadn't used it in a long time, but he appreciated the thought.

"Okay let's not get teary eyed over there," Mai mused, handing Yugi a red wrapped box. "Joey and my turn now. And don't think ripping the paper will hurt my feelings. I enjoy watching someone rip open the wrapping of a present."

Yugi nodded, and tore into the wrapping, leaving it in shreds on his lap. It revealed a plan, paper box that would typically hold clothing in. He lifted the lid and peeled back the paper. The Dark Magician glowered back at him.

"Woah!" He picked up the black leather jacket with chains hanging from the pocket and diamond- studded cuffs. On the back was a perfect embroidery of the Dark Magican! "This is amazing you two! I love it!"

Joey grinned and wrapped his arm around his fiancee. "I picked out the jacket, it seemed your style. Mai put the Magician on there. I wanted her to put the Dark Magician of Chaos on there but she felt the original was more appropriate."

Yugi's jaw dropped as he looked at the jacket again. "Mai, you did this yourself?"

Mai waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's nothing Hon. The eyes were a little difficult I'll admit, the little details and tangled thread. But other than that it was a breeze."

Yugi slipped it on, checking the size. Fortunately, it fit perfectly! "It's perfect! How did you know what size to get Joey?"

Joey smirked, "remember when I got your measurements for my 'wedding'? Well that's what it was really used for. I couldn't chance guessing and you couldn't try it on yourself so I used dat excuse."

"That was a great idea Joey!" Tea appraised. She turned to Yugi and her blue eyes changed a little. They seemed to soften as she reached into her pocket. "That leaves me." She pulled out a small box that seemed to hold some form of jewelery. It looked expensive and fancy. Tea handed it to him hesitantly, fidgeting as she did so. Yugi was both curious and cautious. Whatever is in this box must be a risky gift, but Tea would have put her heart into it. He knows her that well.

"Tea..." he hesitated, looking up at her. "You know you're supposed to say something during a proposal."

Tea laughed, breaking the tension, as did everyone else. "Just open it."

He turned his attention back to the mysterious gift and flipped open the lid. When shone back at him in the dim light stopped his heart. He dropped the box as his blood froze. It was a small necklace with a miniature version of the Millennium Puzzle made out of gold.

"Now, don't freak out Yugi! Let me explain!" Tea said quickly, panic in her eyes. Yugi was frozen as wave after wave of painful memorize crashed over him. That puzzle had changed his life for the best, had given him four amazing friends. But after he lost one, the other began dropping like flies. How could Tea have given him something that symbolized all he's lost? The back of his eyes burned and a lump grew in his throat.

Tea didn't touch him, a smart move. "I know how much you miss him Yugi, but you won't admit it or face it. I put a lot of thought into that necklace. I asked everyone here and your grandpa if it was a good idea and thought about it for a long time. We all agree you need to remember him fondly, but you need to move on. You can't do that until you face the pain and let yourself miss him Yugi!"

Yugi's hands balled into fists as a single tear forced its way through his eyes, streaming down his cheek like a neon sign. "I can't Tea." He whispered.

Tea scooped up the necklace quickly and pulled it out of the box, showing it to Yugi. The small, upside-down pyramid glared in his eyes, the eye staring menacingly at him. "You have to Yugi! This pain will eat at you for a long time if you don't face it now! If he was here, he'd want you to remember him and miss him, and let yourself do so! He's _want_ you to do this!"

"She's right Yugi."

Yugi would have thought the voice was in his head, that he'd finally lost it and resorted to auditory hallucinations. However, the look on everyone's face told him that they'd heard it too, and they were looking at something behind him.

Yugi spun around, his vision blurring around the edges as he laid eyes on the figure in front of him. He could have been looking in a mirror with subtle differences and darker skin, but he knew that voice, and that face.

"Pharaoh..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_Yugi._

Atem stood in a lavish apartment with a few touches of Yugi everywhere. There were Duel Monsters posters scattered around the place, photographs of him with his friends, none of which, from back when he had the Millennium Puzzle. The carpet was black, and the walls painted deep purple. The furniture was gold and cream colored. It was definitely Yugi's home.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi whispered, his eyes the image of pain. Atem's heart split in two at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to run across the room and embrace Yugi there and now, but he knew Yugi and the others needed time to come to grips with the sudden arrival of the pharaoh. Everyone was in utter shock. Tea had dropped the gift she'd been showing Yugi when he materialized in, everyone's mouth agape. He smiled nervously, looking into no one's eyes.

"It's... been a long time," he said quietly, thinking of nothing else to say to them. What can he say? It's been who knows how long since the Ceremonial Duel. The sense of time in the Afterlife was different than it was here. It felt like ten years since he'd seen them. But judging the minimal aging on all of them, he'd say it hadn't been so.

Yugi's face was shining with tears, but he still didn't move. Joey seemed to recover first, for he abandoned a slightly glowing Mai and rushed to embrace the pharaoh.

"Atem old pal!" His voice was thick with concealed emotion. "It's been so long! We've all missed you!" He tensed and pulled back quickly, looking at Atem oddly. "Wait a minute... how did you get back here?"

Atem suddenly was hit with reality, and the mixed emotions snapped to a hard, business expression. "The Afterlife is in serious danger. The gods have sensed this and have given us the power to transcend worlds. Only I could return because I have the closest connection," _had__ anyway_, "to you all. I hate to just appear after so many years-"

"Three years Pharaoh!" Tea said with tears as she threw herself into Atem's arms, holding him tightly. "It's been three years!"

"That's all?" Atem asked with shock. "It felt like so much longer!" He hesitantly put his arms around Tea, something he wasn't accustomed to doing. All of the hugs usually went to Yugi, and there wasn't much of it when they were in Egypt.

"I'm sorry," she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "It's just so crazy! I was just telling Yugi to move on from you and you suddenly appear!" She spun around, "Yugi! Get over here!"

Yugi didn't move. Atem was concerned for him, he hadn't seen Yugi so stunned since the tournament at Pegasus's Island. That was when Yugi was frightened of him and didn't trust him. It was unnerving and frightening, and pained Atem more than he was before.

Tea walked over to Yugi and pulled him up, a little forcefully. Atem winced, but said nothing. When he stood, Atem noticed Yugi had grown to the same height as the others, now as tall as himself. Yugi stared blankly at Atem for a moment, but a sudden, and fierce determination and anger shadowed the original numbness as he yanked his arm from Tea's hands and crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the pharaoh.

"You came here for a reason," he spoke with all business, his voice had changed dramatically since Atem had seen him last, it didn't settle well in his mind. "Now tell us what is wrong with the Afterlife."

Atem swallowed back a lump in his throat and nodded, understanding Yugi's actions, but that didn't make them any less painful.

"Yugi!" Tea cried with astonishment. "How could-"

"It's okay Tea," Atem said, holding a hand out to quiet her, "I understand. More than you know." He returned his attention to Yugi. "I don't know what exactly, but my father, Aknamkanan, sensed a dark presence entering the Afterlife. We need the one chosen by the Millennium Puzzle to aid us in battle. That, of course, is you Yugi."

Yugi looked away, thinking. Tristan, Serenity and Mai were speechless as they watched Yugi and Atem, looking from one to the other in anticipation. Yugi nodded once, drawing a deep breath. "Okay, we'll do it. Of course I can't go without my friends."

"Of course," Atem agreed, nodding once. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Mai and Serenity are welcome as well too."

Tristan and Joey tensed. "No! No way Yuge!" Joey barked immediately.

"Yeah I don't want her near that place if it's dangerous!" Tristan jumped in. Serenity frowned and crossed her arms. Joey noticed and shook his head.

"There's no argument here Serenity! We've faced some scary stuff in these duels. You aren't allowed to go near it!"

Serenity pouted, "and I supposed Mai can go?"

"I have had some experience with these high risk duels Hon, I think I'll be fine." Mai said.

"I don't know, Mai..." Joey hesitated.

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted, looking at Tea, who was fuming with her fists balled at her sides. She was practically steaming out the ears. She straightened up and crossed her arms over her barely concealed chest. "All of you just stop! No one is going anywhere until Yugi and Atem have some time alone to figure things out between them. You can take your fighting to the kitchen with me!" She wheeled on Yugi, who was as shocked as the rest of them at her outburst. "And you!" She jabbed her finger in his direction. "You _will_ talk things out with him!" With that, she herded everyone else into the kitchen. Everyone was still dumbstruck.

Atem watched as Tea dragged everyone away, all confused and stunned into obedience. He stood a moment, watching the kitchen as if someone was going pop their head out at any moment. He honestly didn't think so, because Tea was watching everyone for movement in there. He was partially grateful to her, and partially wanted to strangle her for leaving Yugi and himself alone.

Yugi recovered from the moment first and looked away, at the shining piece of gold on the floor. Tea never picked up the necklace when she dropped it. He seemed so sad as he looked at it, but Yugi had changed in the years since they'd parted. He used to be so innocent, so welcoming and loving. Now he was distant and guarded. Where had those walls come from?

_Have I done this to him_? Atem wondered painfully as he took a single step closer to his closest friend. Yugi shocked him by looked up and leaning back.

"Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mai will come with me. How are we going to get there?"

All business. Of course.

Atem frowned, ignoring the stabbing in his heart. He placed his hands on his hips, resting on the thick belt that was unneeded to hold up his tight, black pants. Oddly his clothing had changed from his Pharaoh garb to his old style when he took over Yugi's body. He cleared his throat and silently begged Yugi to look at him. It was in vain.

"We'll have to make the trip by foot. We have five days to get to a specific destination where the portal will open for exactly forty seconds. I know where to go. It won't take long so we can leave tomorrow, or the day after if you'd rather celebrate your birthday."

Yugi shook his head slowly, the little strand of hair between his eyes swayed with the movement, but the rest of his blonde bangs were frozen with product. "We'll go in the morning. We've celebrated enough tonight."

Atem's frown deepened. "What happened to you Yugi?"

Yugi looked in his direction a moment, surprised. But the moment was gone. He glanced down at the necklace again and spun on his heel, joining his friends in the kitchen. Atem swallowed the lump in his throat and moved mechanically. He walked to the necklace, stooped down and scooped it up, tucking it into his pocket and patting it once.

Atem made a silent promise in that moment. He will help Yugi find himself again before they part ways once more. When that moment happens again, he'll return Tea's gift to Yugi. He'll just have to break down the barriers Yugi's built around himself first.

"So I take it you two didn't smooth things out."

Atem turned around. Mai stood behind him with her arms crossed. She'd cut her hair since he'd seen her last, but left a single strand to curl about two inches longer than the rest to the right of her face. She seemed so much more mature and less selfish than he'd seen before. Her smile was more genuine, she wore less lipstick and her gown was modest. It was a shocking, yet pleasant change.

Atem shook his head. "No. I fear something is bothering him, and instead of confiding in his friends the way he used to, he's locked it all inside. It's not like him."

"Yeah", Mai nodded. "Grief does a lot to someone. I think it was more than that though... Yugi and you found each other during the fundamental stages of growth and development for a child. He found you when he was discovering who he is, and you left right in the time when you're supposed to begin figuring that out. He really did lose a part of himself with you Pharaoh. Before you he was a lonely boy who's grandfather owned a shop. With one wish that all changed. He gained three pretty incredible friends and someone to bond with playing Duel Monsters, someone who was with him during the toughest moments of his life, and someone who fought hard for him many times over. The bond between you two was stronger than that of even some happily married couples."

Atem knew what Mai said was true, but there was something else wrong here. A factor neither of them knew about.

Mai placed her hand on Atem's shoulder, her expensive engagement ring casting colors along his dark jacket. "Listen Sweetheart, you'll need to give Yugi some time. You represent a lot of things to him. Hope, happiness, friendship, trials, hardships, but most recently, loss. He'll come around when he's ready. But there's something else you need to know." Her violet eyes saddened a little, "during the hardest time of his life, we all wanted to be there for him, but he needed some space. We decided some time was what he needed. But some time turned into too much when our lives moved on without him. He's stuck, and you need to help pull him out."

A shadow of sadness washed over Atem after he learned just how much Yugi was going through. He'd caused so much sadness for his dear friend even when they were dueling together. But Yugi was _never_ this bad. Atem looked to the kitchen, spotting the back of Yugi's head, and the glaring Dark Magician on his back. Atem turned back to Mai, who was looking a little pale.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, looking fine besides her color. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Atem shrugged, "you seem a little stressed. I noticed the jacket Yugi was wearing. It's beautiful."

She crossed her arms, her glossy nails tracing nonexistent lines on her arm. "We all got him gifts that would represent happy moments with you. We were trying to help, it should have made things better when you suddenly appeared." She looked troubled.

"Don't worry Mai," Atem smiled, reaching his hand in his pocket to touch the golden necklace. "I intend to help him. Whether he wants it or not."

Mai nodded, "I don't doubt it believe me. But will it be enough?"

_I sure hope so Mai._ Atem thought as he watched everyone talk in hushed voices. _I sure hope so._

**How is it so far? In case it wasn't clear, this will be a romance between Atem and Yugi, just so you all know.**

**Any ideas, predictions, comments or suggestions are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Cam The Fan for your support on every chapter, it truly is appreciated. **

**And to any other reviews I have, I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Listen," Serenity said in the kitchen. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey turned their heads. Mai had whispered something to Joey then left for a bit. "I know things got strange real fast, but we've been planning this party for a long time. Let's set the weirdness aside tonight and continue with our plan. We were going have a camp out in your living room, and that's what we're going to do! Especially if I can't go with you guys." There was a determination in her eyes that left zero room for argument. Not even Yugi could say anything to that. After her eye surgery Yugi helped Joey pay for, Serenity had become like a baby sister to everyone except Tristan, who'd developed a huge crush on her. She'd learned quickly that it's really hard for anyone to say no to her.

Yugi sighed, then offered a half-hearted smile. "Of course Serenity. I've got some extra blankets and pillows I'll get out. We'll have a great camp out."

Her huge smile was enough to make the request worth it.

Mai stepped back in and grabbed a lemon- lime soda, pouring it into a champagne glass. Joey leaned close to her ear, whispering something. She looked tired, and a little pale. Yugi was worried she might be sick. Not because it might be contagious, but because Mai never got sick. If she was feeling ill, it might be very bad. She smiled back at her fiancee and sipped the drink lightly. Yugi knew lemon-lime soda was mellow on an upset stomach. He'll have to ask Joey later.

"I'll go get those blankets," Yugi said, pushing off the edge of the counter. He didn't want to go near his living room, knowing who was in it. But this was for his friends, and Serenity. Yugi hated seeing Atem again after so long. He'd missed him so much, and losing him again would be more than he could handle. Especially right now. If he gets too close to Atem emotionally, to lose him again would be devastating. The mere thought felt like a kick in the gut. He swallowed back the thought and crossed the living room quickly, not looking at anything, and found the cupboard that held his extra blankets and pillows. He'd bought them for times when his friends might stay over. He didn't realize how quickly they were going to move on and make their own lives for themselves. Mai stopped by in town a week after the duel and it seemed she and Joey never separated after that. Tea had dealt with the loss by throwing herself into school. No one ever came by longer than an hour. Not before today.

Yugi's arms were piled so high he couldn't see in front of him. _This was a good idea_, he thought sarcastically as something caught his foot. He fell forward, sure to lose everything he was holding. They met a resistance, however, and Yugi was straightened out by someone before he could fall over. His sighed with relief and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, I thought they were going to topple over. Mind taking a few of these?"

He didn't hear a reply, but whoever helped him took half the load and left before Yugi could adjust his half enough to see. _Quick helper,_ he thought as he dumped the rest down in the living room. Luckily, Atem wasn't there. Yugi wouldn't admit it, but he felt a momentary jolt of panic that Atem had gone forever again. He crushed it immediately.

_That would be a blessing Yugi! The sooner he leaves the better. Then there's no way you can miss him more!_

Deep down, Yugi knew it was too late for that.

He returned to the kitchen with his friends, secretly scanning for the Pharaoh here. He saw no one. He ignored the disappointment he felt and smiled at Serenity.

"Everything's ready when you are. I just threw everything down so just grab what you want. Oh, and thanks to whoever helped me carry them back."

Yugi expected someone to return the thanks, or smirk. He was only met with blank stares.

Tea frowned with bewilderment. "We've all been here Yugi, no one's left this room. It must have been Atem who helped you."

Yugi was surprised. That explained why he helped him so quickly and mysteriously. Yugi felt a small wave of guilt. He hadn't exactly been warm and welcoming to Atem for his return but how could he be? Not even his best friends knew just how much Atem's absence had affected him, or what secret feeling about the Pharaoh Yugi had hidden since before then.

_Stop it Yugi! You can't think about that!_

"That's strange," Yugi said, glancing quickly at Mai, who seemed normal now, "because he wasn't there when I got back."

"It's not like he would ask for our help then leave Yugi," Tristan said quickly, thought Yugi could see his concern. "He probably needed some fresh air. When he gets back he can join us."

Yugi winced inwardly.

They all moved back to the living room. Yugi turned out all of the lights and lit his fraudulent fireplace. It wasn't even close to the same as real fire, but it still cast a dim, eerie light for their purpose. Joey and Mai curled up in one blanket, Joey leaned his back against the couch and Mai leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her. Serenity and Tristan weren't cuddled as closely, but they did share a blanket. Tea grabbed a blanket and, instead of curling up in it nearby, she sat next to Yugi and draped it over the both of them. Yugi looked at her with surprise as she sat close enough that their shoulders were touching.

She shrugged, "it's cold in this shirt, and there's no body heat left."

Yugi laughed and wrapped his arm around her, feeling that her skin was actually fairly warm. He didn't say anything, but it did make him curious. What other reason would there be than warmth? There was one more blanket left, so a limited supply wasn't it.

"This is nice," Mai said smiling, "I know we never see each other anymore. It's a nice change to relax and be together for a while. We really should do this more often!"

"I know," Tea said, "Though I'm sure we'll have plenty on this trip to the Afterlife coming up."

Yugi sighed, "let's worry about that later, for now I want to just live in the moment. We'll have plenty of time to worry about that tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know," Tristan said suddenly, "I always thought we'd be together for huge moments in our lives. But here we are, with an engaged couple and I don't think any of us, even Serenity, know how that happened!"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "I don't know how you proposed either Joey."

Mai flushed, pulling her intricate, gold ring out for all to see. "It is a pretty great story," her eyes glossed over with emotion as she looked at the token of love on her finger.

Joey's arm tightened around her and he smiled, "well, I called her motha' up to ask her pe'mission. She was so happy to hear someone was proposing to her daughta she told me I had to go to her place personally because she needed to show me somethin'. I went, expecting a family heirloom or somethin'. She was so excited it was a little overwhelming."

Mai laughed, rolling her eyes.

"She sat me down and showed me this old scrapbook full of things. She told me that Mai had this wish as a kid, and told her mom that if the perfect guy proposed, he'd have to give her this ring. She'd drawn something I'd neva seen before, but it was fancy I'll tell you that."

"That ring is really fancy, how did you come up with the money to make something like that?"

Joey chuckled, "Turns out there's this three month's salary rule on engagement rings. And when a top dueler puts that much aside, there's some left _over_. The jeweler was impressed with da picture I showed him and asked me to have Mai draw him some others as well."

Mai spoke up, "When he called me and asked me to meet him, I was expecting a date. But then he asked me to bring my duel disk. I was surprised, I hadn't dueled Joey in a long time. It was at this really pretty park with no one else around. The poor guy looked so nervous."

Joey flushed.

"He came up with these conditions, he said that if he won the duel, I'd have to answer his next question with a yes no matter what it was. Let me tell you, I wasn't exactly expecting a proposal if you know what I mean. I accepted the terms and played my hardest, but Joey was determined. He beat me. He still was so nervous I was worried he might feint. I was almost scared to hear his question. But," she leaned back against her fiance, who was looking down at her with so much love Yugi almost wanted to look away, feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment. "when he got down on one knee I thought I might be the one feinting. I nearly did when I saw what the ring looked like."

"I think I even shed a tear when she said yes."

Mai arched her brow, "one? I remember you bawling so hard you left a puddle where you stood."

Joey glared at her.

Everyone laughed, Yugi was more certain of Mai's version than Joey's. He'd seen how emotional his friend can get. He was shaking so hard he nearly dropped his card when Yugi told him he could have the prize money for Serenity's surgery.

Tea yawned, rubbing her eyes. Yugi rubbed her arm where his hand was still resting. "I think all this planning wore you out. We should get some sleep anyway, we've got a long adventure ahead of us."

Tea nodded, leaning on Yugi's shoulder. She really was tired. Yugi didn't realize just how stressful school was on her, and trying to stay on touch with all of them on top of it. He felt bad for her. She really was trying, and he did appreciate her. He should have shown her that more.

Yugi looked up and noticed a tender gaze at them from everyone. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. None of them believed him.

"Enough of that," he whispered. "Could you toss me a couple pillows?"

Joey reached back and grabbed a single pillow off the couch, tossing it in Yugi's direction. "Here, share one you lovebirds." He spoke softly, but Yugi could still hear him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_If only they knew._

Yugi carefully arranged the pillow behind them and gently leaned back so Tea wouldn't wake and used his own arm to pillow his head. This didn't seem to please his friends very much.

"Oh come on Hon," Mai complained. "We're only teasing! Even if you aren't a couple, you're close enough friends that you should be able to share a pillow!"

Yugi smiled and even shoved his side of the blanket off, crossing one leg over the other. "Actually, I prefer sleeping like this. It reminds me of the old days."

That seemed a good enough reason to shut everyone up. Honestly, Yugi hated remembering the old days, even the fond memories. They reminded him of what he'd lost since then, and how different life was now. But he settled for the explanation as everyone settled in for some sleep.

* * *

><p>Atem sat on the balcony of Yugi's penthouse, hidden from view against the wall. He felt a pain in his chest that could have been a knife wound driven in by Yugi himself. He never told Yugi something when they shared a body, or even when they were in Egypt and had separate bodies to use. It was something he couldn't tell anyone, not even Yugi. Especially now.<p>

He was in love with Yugi Mouto.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was looking up more information on Yu-Gi-Oh! just to make sure I know what I'm talking about and it turns out everyone has different names in the Japanese version... so weird.**

**Because I know it better I'll stick to the English version though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

The next morning Yugi woke stiff. He groaned at the hard floor he'd slept on and sat up slowly. The blanket that covered him slipped off with the movement. Yugi arched an eyebrow. He had given that to Tea...

"I know we aren't a couple or anything Yugi, but I didn't think sleeping next to you would make you so uncomfortable." Tea said from behind him.

Yugi turned and chuckled, slowly making his way up from the floor. He had fallen asleep in his clothes and the new jacket Joey and Mai got him. There were wrinkle lines in his arms and the shape of the carpet was drawn into his cheek. He didn't want to see his hair. Tea crouched down and offered Yugi a cup of tea. He gratefully took it as they both straightened out.

"Sorry Tea, just wanted you to be comfortable," that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't feel like telling Tea about their friends' teasing. He simply left it at that and sipped his drink. It was perfect, just the right temperature and just enough sugar.

Tea laughed, "Oh Yugi, quite the gentleman." She'd changed into a tight, black shirt that was backless and leather pants that looked like they were laced together down the front of the legs. Yugi had noticed how Tea's clothing style had changed the more she came out of her shell. It was as if her clothing was a symbol of that shell and the less she covered her body, the more of her beautiful personality she showed. It was strange at first, but everyone had gotten used to it over time. The few times she'd gotten unwanted attention from the clothing choice Yugi, Joey and Tristan had made the men who gave said attention to her regret it.

"I try. This is amazing Tea. Thank you." He continued to sip his tea as he looked around the living room. Tristan and Serenity were still sleeping nearby on the floor and Joey was alone on the couch, staring at his phone with concern. There was no sign of Mai or Atem. Yugi frowned. "I guess the Pharaoh changed his mind." He tried to sound passive about it, but the idea that Atem would just leave without a word stung a little. "Where did Mai run off to Joey?"

Joey tore his eyes away from his phone, "she wanted to get some things from our place for the trip. She left pretty suddenly though... wonda what that's about." He returned his attention to his phone, pounding on the screen with his thumb, no doubt texting Mai. That left one person left to wonder about.

"I hope you're all rested."

Yugi jumped, spilling a little bit of his hot drink on himself, causing him to drop the rest of the cup when the liquid touched his skin. "Ah! Sorry about that Tea!"

"Don't worry about that Yugi! Are you okay?" She asked, while rushing to the kitchen for something cool. Yugi turned to find a towel but met the Pharaoh in question, the one who'd surprised him and caused this scene. Oddly enough Joey didn't even notice anything had happened.

Atem stood in front of Yugi with slightly widened eyes, concern on his face. Yugi glowered at the floor, moving to brush by him without a word. A hand on his arm stopped him. Yugi froze. The slight contact from Atem's fingers were like fire on his skin that spread through his body. He turned back toward the Pharaoh, who's blood and amethyst eyes still held concern, but they had hardened from the last glance. Yugi didn't dare move. Wordlessly, Atem removed Yugi's jacket and draped it over his own shoulder, then quickly removed Yugi's shirt, leaving the boy bare chested, and tossing the shirt to the floor.

"You're hurt. Worry about the floor later," Atem said simply, crouching in front of Yugi so that he was eye-level with his burn. Yugi's heart pounded, sending blood to his face. He looked away from Atem, feeling so naked and exposed in front of the one person he thought he couldn't ever be more exposed to. Atem had been with him through everything, he'd seen Yugi's private thoughts and had a room across the hall of yugi's subconscious. And now, Yugi felt so uncomfortable and vulnerable in front of him now. Yet he couldn't move! Atem gently palced his hand on Yugi's wrist, as if in comfort or warning. yugi didn't know. All he kenw was the contact was making his skin burn in a strange way, distracting him.

"Trust me," the Pharaoh whispered before touching his lips to Yugi's skin.

Yugi gasped and tried to pull away, but Atem's hand restrained him. _What is he doing?_ He thought with confusion and slight horror. Atem's lips parted and he slowly trailed his tongue over the wounded area on Yugi's abdomen. Yugi did pull back this time, a million horrified questions in his mind. Atem let him this time.

"I've got some-" he heard Tea call from the kitchen. Clearly the sight of Atem on one knee in front of a shirtless Yugi was a strange scene to her. Yugi didn't blamer her. "Ice..."

Atem turned to her with a smile, "perfect. I've just healed it but the effects will take a moment."

Yugi's brain shut off then. _What?_

"Oh?" Tea asked, bringing a washrag full ice cubes to Yugi, who was finally released from the strange spell Atem had on him. "How did you do that?"

Yugi glared, holding the cool towel to his skin. "By _licking_ me that's how!" He threw the words in accusation, not noticing that the pain was vanishing.

Tea's eyes bulged and her hear snapped in the Pharaoh's direction. "You _licked_ him? How did that heal his burn?" She seemed nearly as disgusted as Yugi felt. Thought Yugi wasn't exactly as disgusted as he was confused and shocked. He had a difficult time wrapping his mind around the whole thing. It was so bizarre.

Atem straightened out and handed Yugi his jacket back. Yugi did so mechanically. "I am from the Afterlife, and the realm of the Afterlife has strange, mystical properties. Anyone who lives there has the power to heal those who are still of the living in strange ways. I apologize for the strangeness of the method, but I know it worked." He turned back to Yugi, looking somewhat lost and sad. "Look."

_What?_ Yugi looked down, removing the towel. His eyes widened. The angry red mark was gone! There was nothing but smooth, pale skin! He looked back up at Atem, but the Pharaoh's back was turned to him. Tea was just as shocked as Yugi, both were a mirrored image.

"Sorry I took so long I ran into a friend... What's going on?" Mai stepped in, slightly pale and carrying two backpacks. She looked between Yugi, Tea and Atem then to Joey, who finally set his phone down and took her burden from her.

"Hi Sweetheart," he kissed her cheek, still oblivious of everything that had happened.

"What's going on?" Mai asked quietly. The boy turned to see what looked like to him as Tea admiring Yugi's abs.

He grinned and turned back to his fiancee. "Nothing we need to see."

* * *

><p>They left Domino City and piled into Tristan's van. Everyone's luggage fit nicely into the trunk and there were seven seats in the vehicle. Tristan and Tea rode in the front, and Joey and Mai claimed the back because of the joined seat in the back. That left the middle seats for Yugi and Atem. There was an isle of space between them, but the idea still unnerved Yugi a little.<p>

"Okay Atem," Tristan said, starting the engine. "Where are we headed?"

Atem sat behind him, to Yugi's right. He closed his eyes a moment, probably visualizing the path he'd been given to the supposed portal that would take them to the Afterlife. "As soon as we're out of Domino City, head down the first dirt road you find. It may be down a few miles. I'll keep watch just in case."

"You've got it Captain," he said gleefully, turning the wheel. Yugi settled into his seat, closing his eyes. He was frustrated when packing this morning. He'd grabbed his duel disk and some food but didn't know what to get after that. On his adventures before he never needed much past that. But it still felt like he was missing something. What could it have been? He thought it over and over but there was nothing else he ever took with him on adventures years before.

Then it hit him, and his heart ached.

Part of what made those adventures special was going with his friends, and knowing Atem had his back and was with him no matter what. Now that they weren't as close as they used to be, that feeling of security was gone. He chanced a quick glance at Atem, who was looking at the spare duel disk he'd given him. Kaiba's tech had grown since Atem had seen it last, as would be expected of Kaiba Corp. The model was similar, but there was not an indoor setting. Kaiba had nearly gotten sued when some kids had tried dueling indoors. The shock waves busted some china and nearly knocked a kid into the mess. He had added the indoor button to prevent the lawsuit. Everyone was required to get their duel disk upgraded for free as well. There were also glasses that eject from the device when the deck is placed in that allow a duelist to see the background setting for the situation of the monsters.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey called from behind him. Yugi craned his neck back and arched an eyebrow in question. Joey and Mai were sitting as close together as their seat belts allowed. Joey's arm was wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder. "When we stop for the night, I wanna ask you somethin' if that's alright."

Yugi nodded, wondering what could be so secretive that Joey would feel the need to ask in private, but he didn't push it. He closed his eyes again and leaned back, hoping for a short nap before they stopped next.

"That's the road, turn left," was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**I promise there will be more excitement. I will have battles of any kind I'm able to do and there will be a great antagonist. Any ideas would be welcomed and helpful :) Thank!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Nelle's hikari:**

**I don't know about an mpreg, we'll have to see what the other reviewers think. I only do mpreg when it somehow makes sense (magic, science experiment etc.) thanks for your review though :)**

**Another thing, I think Atem's proper spelling is Atemu, but since I've been spelling it Atem, I'll just continue as I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in the seat beside Atem, the tight, guarded expression was momentarily gone from his face. Atem watched his friend, wishing he was close enough to touch him. The feeling was familiar, close enough to see, but not enough to touch. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind move through the moments with Yugi that he will always cherish. Every moment was special and remembered with love.

Love.

That word had haunted him for years. He'd loved Yugi since before he'd even entered the Afterlife. There were so many moments he'd had to catch himself when speaking to Yugi. He'd nearly said the word many times, but had to be careful. Of course he never thought Yugi would think badly of him for it. Yugi was innocent, sweet and caring. If anything, he'd feel sympathetic towards Atem for those feelings. He'd smile with those big, amethyst eyes and tell him that he's there for him, but would still, kindly explain that he didn't feel the same way. And that is why Atem could never tell his young friend. The pain of knowing for certain that the feelings weren't mutual would have been agony. But as Atem watched Yugi's sleeping face, knowing that the moment he wakes up he won't have those big eyes and childish innocence, he'll have hard eyes, tight skin and exhaustion written all over his face. Something must have happened to Yugi since Atem left. Something more than him leaving. Yugi must have gone through a real heartbreak to be like this. Who would break such a sweet boy's heart and turn him into... well, Atem!

Atem's head suddenly snapped forward than back as the car met a sudden stop with a loud crash. The back end of the vehicle rolled over the front, denting the roof of the vehicle in. Atem hung upside down. His neck hurt and his temples throbbed. The blood that poured to his head made it worse. He heard groans around him and felt a short jolt of sudden urgency.

_Yugi_!

He opened his eyes, seeing double. He blinked as if that would clear the possible head injury he was suffering. He slowly reached up, feeling for his seat belt buckle. He felt metal against his fingertips, and then the button. It took all of the strength he had to push it, but he managed. The belt gave way, dumping him to the roof of the car. Yugi cried out as his head hit the metal. Atem's vision swam and spun. He must have hit his head. Had he not come from the Afterlife he probably could have died. However the magic running through his body healed him quickly as it did Yugi before. This only concerned Atem more. If he should have died, then there's a great possibility that someone else here _is_ dead!

Atem's vision began to return to normal as he scooted himself closer to Yugi. He wasn't moving. Atem's heart pounded. He can't be!

"Unnnn my neck is killing me," Tristan moaned from the front seat.

"Tristan! Don't move your neck!" Tea warned. "Is everyone alright back there?"

"Yeah!" Joey called from behind Atem. "We're fine."

"Yugi? Atem?" Atem heard a loud thump as Tea unbuckled herself. "Are you guys okay?"

Atem finally reached Yugi and the pain in his head was dulling. "See to Tristan!" He said as he reached up and unbuckled his dearest friend. "Keep his head supported until I can get there. I have to help Yugi first!"

"Got it!" Tea called back.

"Hey! What's wrong with Yuge! Can I help?" Joey called.

"No," Atem said with finality, lowering Yugi's limp body down gently. "Stay with Mai."

He held Yugi closely to his chest, feeling for a pulse. There was nothing! Yugi was still as stone and his color was already beginning to fade. He's dead! Atem's mind shut everything else out and instinct took over. He laid Yugi down on the dented metal below him and ripped his shirt down the middle. Yugi's lean chest was bruised beyond belief. Atem's eyes scanned the area, and spotted a heavy duel disk case near where Yugi was sitting. It must have his Yugi square in the chest! Atem's blood boiled, blood that was full of the effects of the Afterlife. He heard noises of their friends in the background as he hunted for something sharp.

"Does anyone have a blade?" He asked with urgency.

"I do, here!" Mai called out, lightly tossing a blade in Atem's direction. He caught it in the air, noting that it was a small pocket knife for who knows what. "But what are you going to do with it? What's wrong with Yugi?"

"Yeah! What's goin' on Atem?"

Atem closed his eyes, flipping the pocket knife open. "Don't watch this, any of you. I can save him, but I need to do something strange in order to do it."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with him?" Tea called back with concern. She didn't move to see because she was still supporting Tristan's head. Atem didn't reply. He was busy saving his love's life. He felt the perfect sharpness of the blade and touched it to his tongue, slicing it enough to coat the blade with his blood, purifying it with the Afterlife essence. With a deep breath, he pressed the blade to Yugi's skin. Blood sprayed everywhere.

He sliced from the middle of Yugi's chest to his navel, cutting along the bruise. He then worked quickly, because the blood on the knife was going to heal Yugi's new wound quickly. Atem sliced his arm open and held the blood over the wound. No one could see them to witness such a strange sight. Atem's blood wasn't red, like a human's.

It was gold.

Atem's cut healed fairly quickly, but enough of his blood had fallen into Yugi's wound before it did. Now depleted of magical energies, Atem's blood turned red like everyone else as it dripped down his arm. Yugi's chest was covered in red blood as well, but there was no mark to tell what Atem had done.

_Come on Yugi!_ Atem pleaded in his mind. _Wake up!_

"Atem! What is going on?" Mai demanded from behind him. She and Joey had clearly had enough of the silence, and had decided to investigate themselves. "Atem! What happened? Where's he bleeding from?"

Atem didn't answer her, because he hadn't heard her. He was looking at Yugi's beautiful eyes that had just opened.

"Yugi! You're alive!"

He pulled the younger man to his chest, holding him tightly. It probably didn't feel that comfortable to the younger boy, but he didn't say anything. Atem's relief was greater than he'd ever known. His chest swelled and his throat constricted. And as he held Yugi in his arms, a single, golden tear fell, falling to Yugi's skin.

"I'm really glad Yugi's okay, but can someone come up here and help Tristan now?" Tea asked with urgency. "He's lost consciousness!"

Atem released Yugi, who was tired and probably disoriented, and crawled to the front of the vehicle. Tea was leaning against the wheel, resting Tristan's head on her knees and holding it still with her hands. Her blue eyes were full of concern. Her hair fell in a mess around her shoulders and there was a scratch on her eyebrow. Tristan's face was nearly purple from the blood that had rushed to his head, and his neck could have been fractured. Atem moved as close as possible and held Mai's blade in his hand. He turned to Tea.

"Tea, I can help him. But you have to close your eyes."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Atem glanced at Tristan again, then back at Tea. "If you trust me to save him, you must close your eyes!"

Tea hesitated, biting her lip. But after a moment, she nodded once and closed her eyes tightly. Atem turned his attention to Tristan, licked the blade again, and stabbed him in the spine, at the base of his head.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in a circle in the woods, surrounding a campfire. Everyone had checked the road around the destroyed vehicle, but there was no reason it should have flipped the way it did. Tristan hadn't seen anything before the collision, the tire tracks weren't swerved at all and there was nothing in the way. It was as if the car had hit an invisible object.<p>

Yugi didn't doubt that was the truth.

He sat between Tea and Mai, who was rubbing her stomach with concern in her violet eyes. Tristan was stoking the fire and Atem was gathering wood. Yugi had been asleep before the car hit. He didn't remember a thing. All he could recall was waking up in a lot of pain, as if his insides had been ripped out the stuffed back into his body, and Atem was holding him closely, relieved that he was alive. Anything before that was a true mystery to Yugi.

"You really didn't see what Atem did to Tristan?" Mai asked Tea, who shook her head.

"No, he specifically instructed me to close my eyes. I wonder why it would be such a secret."

"Yeah" Joey added, "He didn't want us to see him save Yuge eitha. Wonda what he's hiding."

Tea looked into the fire, a small smile playing on her face. "Well, whatever it is, I'm grateful for it. Tristan and Yugi could have died were it not for Atem and his secrets. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you guys."

Yugi smiled and reached for Tea's hand. "I am too Tea." He looked into the fire, watching the golden flame dance around. He was his by a strange feeling of familiarity. Not the flame, but the movement of the golden color. He dismissed it as mild head trauma he knew wasn't there anymore and curled up in the grass. It was almost just like the old days. The only thing missing, was the Millennium Puzzle and Atem.

Yugi felt a pang in his heart as he closed his eyes.

**Sorry about the slow going. The holidays are coming up and life's being a pain again. Well, I hope you all enjoy! Any ideas, suggestions, comments, predictions, please leave a review. I love them all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Atem crouched in front of the ruined car, examining the area. Something had gone wrong here. Something made Tristan crash yet there is no trace of anything going wrong aside from the car itself. It seems as if the car just suddenly developed a mind of its own and flipped over on its own. Atem frowned. He walked along the road, his feet crunching the frosted grass. He sighed, crossing his arms. There was nothing here. There was no way of telling what had done this to them. Whatever it was, it was magical, invisible and no doubt involved with the darkness approaching the Afterlife. This was not good.

"Lost in thought?"

Atem jumped and turned around. Mai stood behind him, her arms wrapped around herself against the chilly air. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed ill. Atem worried about her. A trip to the Afterlife when she's sick could be a very bad idea. His eyebrows furrowed and he touched the back of his hand to the side of Mai's face. "What's going on Mai? You aren't warm, but you don't seem well."

Mai sighed and tucked the longer piece of hair behind her ear. "You... have magic. Right?"

This took Atem back. He pulled his hand away, "why do you ask?"

Her hand automatically pressed against her flat stomach. She was wearing a jacket that had to be Joey's open over a black T-shirt. There was concern in her violet eyes as tears began to form. "I... I'm pregnant. Joey and I are going to have a child."

Atem smiled with relief. She wasn't ill then. "That's great Mai. But what does that have to do with magic?"

She looked down at her stomach, as if she could already see her child. "I know you helped Yugi and Tristan, I don't know how, and I don't care." Her voice was quiet and softer than usual, almost pained. "Something happened in the crash, there's something wrong I can feel it! What if-" her eyes darkened. "What if I lost our baby? Can you find out?"

Atem momentarily forgot about his investigation and frowned, staring at the place Mai's baby should be. He nodded and knelt in font of her, pressing his ear to her stomach. "May I?" He asked, touching the hem of her shirt. She nodded eagerly, looking away. She must have remembered he didn't want people watching this. He didn't tell her that the only reason was that he knew cutting people open would make everyone else panic and he didn't need that. Right now he didn't need to cut anyone open. He lifted her shirt to her ribs and pressed his palm to her flat stomach, focusing his energy to his palm. His vision blurred and his other senses dulled until all he could do was feel. He felt a tiny flutter, a baby's heartbeat, and smiled. He looked up at Mai and lowered her shirt again.

"Your baby's strong. I don't know the sex, but I know that whatever it is, it's got you and Joey's heart."

Mai's eyes brimmed over with tears and she threw her arms around Atem. "Thank you! Oh thank you I was so worried!" Atem wrapped his arms around Mai tightly while she cried with relief. "Now how do I tell Joey?" She whispered in his ear.

Atem pulled back suddenly, "he doesn't know?"

She shook her head, "no I just found out before we left. I didn't have the chance. But..." she rubbed her arm, "we haven't been engaged long, what if this upsets him? Or he doesn't want me to come along?"

Atem placed his hand on Mai's arm in comfort. "Joey will be happy Mai. He's a great person. Evey time I wanted to take everything on myself, he was the first to tell me that I don't have to. He'll be behind you no matter what."

Mai wiped at her eyes and laughed, "you're right. I shouldn't worry. I mean, I'm marrying him! Kids were bound to happen eventually right?"

Atem smiled, "Right."

She sniffed and gestured to the ordinary tire tracks nearby. "So, do you have any idea why it happened?"

Atem shook his head, resting his hands on his hips. "No, I have no idea. I know it wasn't a coincidence though. Has anything strange happened in this world lately?"

Mai arched an eyebrow, "You mean aside from you coming back from the dead and telling us we need to save the Afterlife? Not really."

Atem looked back at the tracks. About two feet behind him they stop and the ground shows the signs of abuse from the car wreck. So if there's any sign of an evil presence, it's going to be at this point. "Then I brought it here."

"You want my input?" Mai asked. She didn't wait for him to reply before giving it. "I think you came just in time. There may not have been anything magical messing up our lives, but I've watched Joey, and he's missed this. Not the danger, though I'm sure he gets a thrill out of that, but everyone here missed one another. You came back and now everyone's camping together and smiling for once. I don't think it's coincidence that you coming here brought this either, but I think it's worth it."

Atem looked back in the direction of the camp that he couldn't see. "Is it worth their lives?"

Mai took Atem's hand, a gentle smile on her face. "We've got you here. None of us are going anywhere. As Joey might say, you aren't going to do this alone. We won't let you."

Atem smiled again as Mai wrapped her arm around him.

"Now let's get back to them. It's cold out this morning, and I have a baby to feed.

Atem nodded, "you're right Mai. Let's go. And thanks."

She shrugged as they returned to camp, where everyone was, indeed, laughing, smiling, and enjoying each others company. Even Yugi allowed a smile. Mai was right, but Atem still wasn't certain it was worth the risk of their lives. Atem had lost Yugi once, and nearly done so again. If Yugi died and didn't end up in the same realm of Afterlife as Atem, he'd never see him again.

And the thought hurt him more deeply than the wreck did.

**Personally, I love the moment between Mai and Atem. The thought of feeling a baby's heartbeat is so precious and innocent. And I hope I answered the questions I received about Atem not wanting people to see him healing Tristan and Yugi. **

**Please review, so I can keep this story going :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Guest labeled Great:**

**I actually did know that! It's usually heard on the ultra sounds. Thanks for the feedback, much appreciated!**

**I'd already written this chapter, but it got deleted, so this is me trying to rewrite it ugh**

**Hope it's still good, enjoy.**

**I also understand that Atem's name can also be spelled Atemu, but since I've been using the other spelling I'll stick to that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Shadi watched from the palace balcony to the Afterlife as a dark shadow grew over it. He could see all of this realm of the Afterlife, and he knew it was in danger. He'd told the former pharaoh Aknamkanon so, who mentioned it to his son. Atem was now in the Living Realm to locate the Legendary Duelist who'd aided him on his journey to remember his past. What Shadi hadn't been able to tell him before, was that the boy who'd helped Atem, wasn't destined to be the savior of the Afterlife.

Shadi returned to his chamber in the palace. After the Millennium Items had been returned and Atem's soul had finally been able to rest, Shadi had joined him in the Afterlife to watch over the souls who enter this realm. On one of his walls protruded a bowl sitting under a tiny trickle of water. The bowl, which was Shadi's arm's width, was his eyes. He could see whatever he needed when he looked into it. And now, he needed to see if Atem had managed to find the person of destiny as well.

Shadi placed his hands on the bowl's edge and looked into the water. It glowed and swirled slowly as it produced an image. The pharaoh was with a group of people, walking in the woods at midday. The pharaoh was in the front, with a boy beside him. Two women and another man behind them, followed by the Legendary Duelist. Shadi wondered why the friends were so far apart, it was a curious thing. But he didn't dwell on it long. He needed to know if his interference was needed.

"Show me who will save us," he whispered to the bowel, disturbing the water with his fingertips.

The water settled again, zeroing on in the two women side by side. One, Shadi could see, was fairly inexperienced with dueling. The other, was carrying a child. Shadi's eyes narrowed. This didn't make sense. The Duelist of Legend made much more sense than this! There must be a mistake! He pushed away from the bowl and returned to the balcony, watching the glittering lights of the sky zipping through the sky. Each light was a deceased soul moving through the Afterlife. Shadi could see them, their lives their past, even their names. Only one of these was actually going to end up in this realm tonight. The others were meant to move on to a different realm. None of them had touched this realm or had any reason to arrive here. Another person with the body of a twenty-seven year old would join them tonight. Once someone dies, no matter what age, they instantly become twenty-seven in the Afterlife. The ideal age. And they are also given a space in the Afterlife to call home, their dream house, what they always wanted to do, it is truly paradise. Though it is not perfect. Atem still needs to govern with his father. Nothing is perfect.

Shadi sighed, it's time for him to show another soul how to live here. He turned to meet the soul outside, still wondering about their savior as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Atem, not that I don't trust you, but are you sure we're going to make it in time? I mean, we lost the car and now we're going to this place I've never heard of on foot." Tristan asked.<p>

Yugi had wondered that as well. They'd planned on using Tristan's car to get to the destination before it was really time for them to go to the Afterlife. The idea of arriving early was better than late. But now the car wasn't an option. And Yugi was pretty tired. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that one moment he's falling asleep in the car, and the next moment he's waking up to Atem crying that he's alive and embracing him tightly. Yugi's chest felt as if his insides had been ripped out, but he was so stunned by Atem's emotional state he couldn't say anything. He asked Tea what had happened, but she said she hadn't seen what Atem did. All she knew was he asked for a knife and that no one was allowed to watch the healing process. Yugi had immediately wondered what Atem had done with the knife and searched for scars or cuts. He found nothing. But Yugi did notice he's often short of breath and his chest ached. He didn't let anyone know about this, however. Because they had no time to lose. He just hoped there wasn't anything fatally wrong.

Atem looked back with a reassuring smile. Yugi had to look away to avoid eye contact. Things were strange between them already, but now things were even stranger. Yugi had never seen so much emotion in Atem's eyes than in that moment before. What was he supposed to think of that? "We're ahead of schedule because we got as far as we did in the vehicle. The destination was created with the intention of moving on foot. We'll make it in time, don't worry."

"Well, that's great news and all but I'm wonderin' when we're gonna get some grub! I'm starvin'!" Joey threw in. Mai laughed at him.

"Well we have been walking a while. But I think it'll be smarter to wait until it's time to set up camp Joey." Tea suggested.

Atem halted immediately and whirled around, "actually, I think we should rest a bit. It's been a rough couple of days. Don't worry about making time, we have some to spare." He shrugged off his backpack without waiting for anyone else to speak.

Tea touched her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know..."

"I like that idea!" Joey called out joyously, plopping down on the ground. He looked up at his fiancee with a pleading gaze, patting the ground beside him. With an exasperated sigh, she joined him. Yugi didn't neglect to notice the grateful look Mai flashed Atem before Tristan, Tea and Yugi joined them. Yugi wasn't sure what was going on, but he lacked the energy to find out. He felt like he'd, well been in a bad car accident. He wondered if Atem hadn't completely healed him. Maybe he should rest...

"I'll go look for firewood," Yugi volunteered, standing up. Joey and Mai had found a tree root to sit on, leaning against a trunk and Tea was gathering food to start cooking. Tristan was talking to her about something. Everything looked perfect.

Atem stood up as well automatically. "I'll join you."

Yugi opened his mouth to object, but a hard glance from Tea silenced him. His pulse picked up a little when Atem moved closer to him. It hurt, both emotionally and physically. The extra effort of his heart made him nauseous and queasy. But he held it together.

Atem frowned, "Yugi are you-"

Yugi nodded and turned around, walking deeper into the woods. He could feel Atem following him. He shivered.

They walked in silence for a while. Yugi picked up some sticks that he found alone the way. Atem took up heavier pieces of wood, and, thankfully, didn't question Yugi for his light load. The little he was carrying felt too heavy as it was. He couldn't get enough oxygen in his muscles to hold it easily, and his chest was burning. What was going on?

"Yugi... listen," Atem began, studying his firewood carefully as they walked. "I understand that it hasn't been easy for you these past few years, but I need you to know that I never wanted to leave you," there was an emotion in his voice that touched Yugi's heart. Yugi closed his eyes and swallowed against the emotion. "I care so much about you Yugi, I want you to know that."

Yugi shook his head and stopped walking, partly to catch his breath, and partly because he felt numb and couldn't move. He wanted to drop the sticks in his arms and wrap them around Atem, possibly crying while he tells him how much he missed him and that he's loved him for so long. But he couldn't. How could he tell him that? He would have to open his heart to the one person that made him close it up. He'd risk getting hurt again, only much worse. His heart couldn't take the damage. Not again. "I know that you care. Thank you for telling me." He turned around, avoiding Atem's eyes. "We have enough wood here. We should start heading back."

Atem moved in Yugi's way, his eyes full of concern and sadness. "Yugi, you're very pale and flushed. Are you feeling well?" He adjusted his burden to one arm so he could lightly touch the back of his hand to Yugi's forehead. The small contact was like an electric paddle that went straight to Yugi's heart, jump starting it. Yugi drew a deep, shaking breath. "I was just brought back to life after a bad car accident, and my best friend came back from the dead. I think considering all of that, I'm fine."

Atem frowned, doubtful. "Yugi-"

Yugi dismissed him, moving around him. "I'm fine!"

Atem gripped his arm, stopping Yugi in his tracks. "Yugi! You may have fooled everyone else somehow, but you can't fool me! I spent two years inside your head. I watched your dreams, we shared a subconsciousness. We went through life or death battles together and shares _everything_! Something is wrong Yugi, and you must tell someone what it is! If not me, then someone." His last words sounded painful to say. The lump in Yugi's throat swelled even more, slowly dissolving to tears. He swallowed and pulled Atem's hand from his arm, walking slowly back to camp. He made it about three feet before he collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reply to Guest Labeled Great:**

**I won't reply to your predictions because that would spoil the story ;)**

**And I would have just gone with the second suggestion, but there were some important points that I'd put in. Thanks though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'm grateful to all of you wonderful people 3**

"Yugi! Yugi!" Atem shook yugi's unconscious body, feeling for a pulse and breathing. Both were present, but there was something wrong. Yugi's heartbeat was irregular and his breathing was shallow. There was nothing physically wrong that Atem could fix either! What was going on with him? Atem scooped Yugi's light, thin body up, leaving the firewood forgotten, and rushed back to the others. There was something else at work here. maybe a curse or something, but he knew it wasn't a physical symptom. Atem had healed Yugi completely after the wreck. There was nothing else wrong with him. What else could it be?

Atem found the space that the others had stayed behind at. Someone had built a fire from whatever was laying around there and everyone was happily eating. However, once they saw Atem's pale, frightened face holding a lifeless Yugi, all joy and eating stopped. Everyone jumped up to try and help, but everyone crowded around them, creating more chaos. Atem crouched low and set Yugi down on the ground, reaching for a backpack to pillow his head. Yugi was pale, and there were beads of perspiration building on his face and neck. Tea ripped a shirt she'd packed for the trip and poured some water over it, handing it to Atem. Atem took the damp cloth and dabbed at Yugi's face with it.

"What's wrong with him?" Mai and Tristan asked at once. Atem shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Well, could there have been something that went wrong when you saved him back at the wreck?" Tea asked with fright. Atem shook his head again.

"No, no his body is completely healed, I don't know what's going on. Could it be stress? Or illness?" He looked to Tea for help. She was much more experienced with human symptoms than he was. She seemed uncertain.

"Well," she curled her finger around her chin thoughtfully, "I suppose it could be either of them. Does he feel warm?"

Atem touched Yugi's cold face. "No, he's cold actually. What else could it be?" He wondered to himself. Atem remembered the circumstances of their car wreck. Whatever it was, it was untraceable, and invisible. It could have been anything. Atem closed his eyes. "He could be cursed."

"Cursed?" Joey repeated, "How can he be cursed? Who cursed him?"

Atem frowned angrily, taking Yugi's hand gently. "Whoever, or whatever it was, the car problem was connected. I think Yugi was the target because he's the main person I was sent to retrieve. The good thing, is it can't physically harm him. The bad, is that we cannot help him until it passes."

Everyone seemed both more worried, and a little relieved at once. Tea sat beside Yugi, lifting his head up enough to replace the spot that the backpack was placed. Yugi's head was now pillowed on her legs while she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Atem felt a small pang of jealousy for Tea. He knew them well enough to know that there was nothing between them, yet they were still close enough that Tea didn't hesitate to do something like this for Yugi. Atem would have no choice; he would know if Yugi woke up on Atem's lap, he would never even look at him again. Simply waking up to find Atem was relieved to know he's alive created an even thicker wall between them. Atem noticed immediately and hated it. He was angry. Angry at himself for creating this, angry at the situations that forced him to, and angry at Yugi. Yugi had been hurt and was guarded, this, Atem understood. But Yugi was punishing Atem for something that was out of his hands. Atem hadn't wanted to leave Yugi anymore than Yugi wanted him to go. Atem was dead long before they met. By all rights, Yugi cannot hold that against him. Atem closed his eyes and turned away, finding a stick and poking the embers with it.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay Atem?" Joey asked, moving to sit beside him. Atem nodded, stabbing the fire again. Joey observed the action and gently took the stick from Atem's hand, setting is beside the fire.

"Listen, we've all been talkin'," Atem turned his head to face Joey, who seemed hesitant. "Yugi's been actin' weird since you got back. And you don't seem too close to him eitha. But if we're going to be a team again, you two need ta figure out what's happened in the last few years."

"What Joey's trying to say," Mai interrupted, sitting on Atem's other side and pulling her knees to her chest. "is that you and Yugi were closer than anyone could ever hope to be for a long time. Of course there's nothing worse than watching your best friend die, or leaving someone behind and not thinking you'll ever see them again." She lightly touched his shoulder, her eyes dead serious. "So you both had to grieve that loss. But you need to come to terms with the fact that you're in each others' lives again. So as soon as he's back to normal and feeling better, you both are going to talk about it. We'll talk to him as well, don't worry."

"Yeah, we know this is just as much him, or even more, so don't worry about that," Tristan said.

Atem was shocked. He hadn't realized just how much his relationship with Yugi affected everyone else. Of course they needed to speak with each other and come to an understanding, but was it really this obvious how distant they'd become? As Atem looked from one friend to another, he realized it was true. Everyone here depended on Yugi and himself to lead them, just as they did before. He needs to fix things with his oldest friend. Yugi may not love Atem the way he loves him, but he has to at least retain the friendship they had once. For everyone's sake.

Atem nodded and half smiled, "I understand. Thank you all. You don't know just how much I needed to hear this." He looked again at Yugi, who seemed to look a little better. "We'll have to wait here until the curse passes. We have some time to spare, but not much."

Tea looked down at Yugi, still running her fingers through his hair. She seemed worried, as they all did. Atem didn't show it, but he doubted himself. If this wasn't a curse like he thought, Yugi could be seriously ill, and a trip to the Afterlife could be fatal.

Atem shuddered.

* * *

><p>Pegasus walked with the elegance and pride a man of culture should always have. His long, silvery hair splayed over his shoulders in its usual style. His playful smile was in place, though he was anything but playful on the inside. Behind the mask, was a fierce determination. He'd recently discovered that Kaiba had accidentally created a machine that could somehow touch other realms. The moment he'd discovered this, he shut the project down. He'd originally intended it to send a user's mind through the origin of the monster of Duel Monsters, while the body remained safely in the building. He thought it was like a hallucination that allowed someone to see a story through their eyes. However, when someone tested the prototype out, he realized that he'd crossed into uncharted territory. This, was something Pegasus was very interested in.<p>

Kaiba met Megasus in person at the heart of Kaiba Corp. He sat at the meeting table across from Pegasus with his usual steely gaze, watching Pegasus as if he were a snake about to strike. After the tournament that Pegasus usedKaiba to trap Seto and his brother the two never gained any form of friendship and rarely conversed. Kaiba's blue eyes wandered over Pegasus slowly, sizing him up.

"Maximillion Pegasus. What brings you here?" He asked with zero emotion. His tone was strictly business.

Pegasus smiled with a slight charm, tilting his head to the side. "My, my Kaiba-boy. Can't we be more friendly than that? Let us put the past behind us. Let bygones be bygones and all." He opened his arms, as if waiting for an embrace.

Kaiba frowned, unamused. "Get to the point, you crazy man!" Kaiba crossed his arms.

Pegasus's smile didn't waver. He blinked and folded his arms. The first action bothered him. After he'd lost the millennium eye, he's needed a new eye to fill the empty socket. He'd paid to have a glass eye put in, which perfectly resembled his first eye and moved as if it were real. However, it felt foreign to him. The millennium eye felt even more apart of Pegasus than his original eye did, as if the first were a temporary placeholder. This new one, though very expensive, was literally a useless marble imbedded into his skull. "I heard you had a breakthrough with your technology, yet let the magnificent invention go to waste."

Kaiba's glare darkened. "What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near the Nebulus Dex Prototype? I wouldn't trust Mokuba with it, let alone you. I'm having it destroyed as soon as possible. Now," he moved to rise, "if that is all-"

"Actually," Pegasus spoke quickly, halting Kaiba's movement. "I have a preposition for you."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "And what might that be?"

Pegasus smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to the guest reviewer labeled Great for your support on every chapter. I truly appreciate you :)**

**Also, I added a new cover, so let me know what you think. It took two days to create, I drew it on a sketchpad then added the color using Gimp.**

**One more thing, when I add words to a dialogue such as 'she screamed' or 'he said softly' do you find it insulting to your intelligence as a reader? I don't believe it would be however my creative writing teacher states it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi's chest felt as if someone had speared him with a hot iron and his lungs could have been in wrapped around an angry snake, squeezing the life out of them. His head swam and he could barely understand his surroundings. He could hear his friends talking, but he couldn't make out any of the words. He could feel something warm under his head, but he'd never be able to tell what it was. What was wrong with him? He could do nothing but lie there until some of the cloudiness began to fade. Eventually, the pain in his head began to dull and the pain in his chest became bearable. His lungs were starting to let up too. Yugi started to open his eyes, relieved to be able to do so.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Tea's face was right above him. His head was pillowed on her knees and her hand was pressed against his forehead. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a mess and there were bags under her eyes. Yugi would have frowned if it didn't take so much energy. The next thing he noticed was that it was nightfall, probably late in the night, and Tea hadn't slept so she could keep him comfortable. Yugi felt a pang of guilt and forced a weak smile.

"You look tired. You should sleep." His voice was thick and scratchy. Tea noticed this and helped him drink from her water bottle.

"Shhh, just rest Yugi. You're okay," she said in comfort.

Yugi decided against trying to sit up, knowing Tea wouldn't let him anyway. "What happened?"

"Atem thinks you were cursed by whoever made Tristan wreck. Looks like it's wearing off. You should be fine by tomorrow." She spoke with confidence and assurance. Yugi was relieved. He was so worried he might be dying. Which would be ironic, since they were headed to the Afterlife anyway.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked with hesitance. Tea looked up, the firelight danced across her face.

"He's right here. He hasn't slept yet either. Everyone was worried about you, but Tristan eventually tired out. Joey and Mai went on a walk." She looked down at Yugi again, softness in her eyes. "You should talk to him. I know this is all hard on you Yugi but it's hard on him too. Just talk to him when you feel ready."

Yugi's headache was subsiding and some of his strength was returning. Yugi looked across the fire at Atem, who's back was turned to them. Yugi's heart jumped. He loved that man so much. _What happened to me?_ he wondered as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Oh Yugi!" Tea cried, trying to restrain him. "Don't push yourself! You don't have to do it now."

Yugi turned to one of his best friends and smiled, "I can't put it off any longer Tea. I have to make this right." This time, she didn't hold him back. Yugi pushed himself off the ground and slowly made his way around the fire, in spite of the pain the effort put on him. Tea was right that he shouldn't push himself, but Yugi felt a sudden urge to speak to Atem. It was as if it had just hit him that he's really here, and really with them. He sat about a foot away from the pharaoh, who finally realized Yugi was there. surprise and fear leaped into his ruby, and amethyst eyes.

"Yugi! You should be resting! What are you doing?"

Yugi smiled and looked out into the darkness. "You remember that time when you nearly hurt Kaiba? And I didn't want to trust you again but Mai made me come to my senses?"

Atem was taken aback, "yes, why?"

Yugi turned back to the pharaoh and sighed, "when you begged me to let you help was the first time we really connected. Ever since then we were so close as duelists. Then, as friends."

Atem sat silently and listened. There was so much openness and surprise in his eyes that Yugi thought of a small child listening to a story. It was so innocent and honest. Yugi continued.

"It hurt so much when you left, you were closer to me than anyone else ever was. I love my grandpa and my friends, but they hadn't been through the same things in the same was that we had. It was bad enough separating bodies with you and we didn't share thoughts. But when you were really gone," Yugi winced, touching his chest. It hurt from the memory, and the curse pain. "After that things seemed to just, fall apart. Life was great for everyone else, but I felt so alone!" Yugi pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I don't want to feel that again."

"Yugi," Atem breathed, moving closer to Yugi and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The touch made Yugi shiver and his stomach twisted in knots, but he didn't pull away. "I was so torn that day! I wanted to rest the way I was supposed to, and return to my family, but I lost a huge part of myself when I did! You will always be a part of me Yugi. Don't ever feel alone because you will always be here," Atem touched his own heart, his eyes glazed with emotion. "I'm sorry this hurt you, but it hurt me as well."

Yugi's throat began to swell. He swallowed to fight the lump that was forming and sighed, leaning on Atem's shoulder. He knew the pharaoh only allowed it to comfort a friend, but a deep, secret part of Yugi pretended otherwise. Atem held him more closely, resting his own head on Yugi's. "I'm sorry I was distant." Yugi said.

"I understand, this isn't easy on any of us," was Atem's reply.

They sat there for a while, gazing into the darkness as friend.

Both secretly in love with the other.

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure we should go out this far? Ya neva know what could be out here," Joey said with uncertainty, looking around them. Mai rolled her eyes.<p>

"We're not that far Dear, I can still see the light of the campfire. I just wanted some alone time with you," she hesitated, "and to tell you something."

Joey halted all paranoid searching and returned his attention to Mai, full seriousness. "What's up?"

Mai instinctively touched her stomach. It was too soon to feel the baby, but knowing it was there was enough. "Before we left for this little adventure," she began, "I was feeling a little ill."

Joey nodded, "I noticed you looked like ya weren't feelin' well."

"Well, before I went to get our things, I went to the hospital to check. He said I wasn't sick. But-"

Joey's eyes darkened and he placed his hands on Mai's shoulder protectively, "But what Mai? Are ya alright?"

The back of Mai's eyes burned and she felt on the spot. She looked away, playing with the long strand of her hair. "I'm alright Joey, I promise."

Joey wasn't convinced. "Yer scarin' be Mai. What's wrong?"

Mai swallowed and pushed Joey away enough for him to be able to look down. "Nothing's wrong Joey, unless you think me carrying your child is wrong..."

There, she finally said it.

Joey's eyes widened and he instantly looked down at Mai's flat belly, "You're..." he looked back up at his fiancee. His expression was unreadable in the darkness. Mai panicked. Was he upset? Did he not want children? Was she doomed to raise their child alone? What could she do? Joey knelt down and pressed his hand against Mai's belly gently. "I can't believe it." He spoke with awe.

"Joey I-"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He spoke quietly, but the enthusiasm spoke volumes. He stood back up quickly and took Mai's hands, tears forming in his brown eyes and a smile so wide his face might rip. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Mai's tears fell too and a huge wave of relieve crashed over her. "Yes, we're going to have a baby."

Joey wrapped his arms around Mai tightly, lifting her up and spinning her around. "I can't believe it! We gotta think of names, and design a nursery! Oh man, I'm gonna be a dad!"

Mai laughed and kissed Joey to quiet him. He kissed her back then pulled away to embrace her again, his excitement was contagious.

"Oh, I love you Mai!"

Mai smiled, feeling that life couldn't be more perfect. "I love you too Joey."


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all survived Black Friday, stay safe these holidays. **

**By the way, how am I doing on Joey's New York accent? Does it look good or am I just ruining it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Any idea Tea?"

"No, last night I finally got Yugi to talk to him, but I fell asleep. They must have passed out like that... I guess?"

"I don't care how they ended up like that, I think it's precious!"

Yugi woke up to this odd conversation and feeling much warmer than he did upon waking up the night before. More comfortable too. He yawned silently, rolled over and realized why. His face flushed. He and Atem had fallen asleep next to each other last night, and somehow, had managed to curl up together as if a couple. Yugi wasn't sure when or why that happened, and he didn't care. He buried his face in Atem's shoulder and noticed for the first time that the other man had his own unique scent. Of course he would, he's his own person. However Yugi never knew what it would be. Atem had simply been a spirit in the back of Yugi's mind for so long Yugi never could feel or smell him. This brought a jolt of excitement and another small wave of fear. He's so real now, it's almost overwhelming.

"You're right Mai, that is really precious!" The gang laughed, and Yugi smiled against Atem. He didn't care about their comments. For now, he was in Atem's arms, and he was going to savor the moment. It didn't last long, however. He could feel the pharaoh waking so he felt it was time for him to play that he was too. He pushed back the crushing disappointment and rolled off of Atem's arm with a dramatic yawn, blinking twice and rubbing one eye.

"Morning guys," he greeted, moving into a sitting position. He watched them all control their mirth from across the fireplace and frowned, feigning bewilderment. "What's so funny?"

Joey shrugged, biting his lip, hard. "Ya got me pal! I was just sittin' here mindin' my own business." He emphasized the point by biting down on a power bar. Yugi didn't reply.

"Good morning Atem, we've got to catch up on our schedule so we're eating non-perishables this morning." Tea tossed him a protein bar as he sat up. Unlike Yugi, Atem woke fresh and ready to start the morning. He easily snatched the bar from the air with a smile.

"Thank you Tea."

She smiled and turned her attention to Mai.

Joey realized Atem was awake and jumped up with so much excitement he nearly fell into the fire pit. Yugi chuckles and bit into his own breakfast. "Yer all up! Great, cuz Mai and I have somethin' to announce!"

Mai suddenly seemed very self conscious as Joey began their announcement. Yugi was interested. He knew there was something going on with her, but he never felt he should ask. Everyone looked up at the enthusiastic Joey, who pulled his fiancee to her feet beside him.

"Mai and I are havin' a baby!"

"A baby, that's great!" Tea's eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree as she hugged her friend. Mai's face resembled a tomato. Tristan gave Joey a thumbs up. Yugi smiled and offered a congratulation to the couple.

Atem sat with his wrist resting on one knee, the only one of them who didn't seem at all surprised. Yugi assumed he'd guessed before they all did, but he was proven wrong after Tea asked, "won't a trip to the Afterlife hurt the baby?"

Joey panicked, frozen with the thought, but Mai smiled with reassurance and patted his hand. "It'll be fine. Atem would have said something if the Afterlife would hurt the baby."

_Wait, what?_

Everyone turned to the pharaoh, who didn't seem to understand why he'd acquired the attention. Joey glared accusingly at him. "You told him before me? What gives?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh please Joey. I needed him to tell me the baby was alright after the accident. I wouldn't have told anyone before you otherwise."

Joey's small attention span was obvious as his attention returned, again to the baby. "I didn't think of that... he wasn't hurt? He's alright?" He turned to Atem, this time with pleading eyes.

Atem smiled and nodded, "he's strong like you two. And the Afterlife won't affect him at all."

Mai frowned and placed a fist against her hip. "It could be a girl you know!"

Atem nodded once, "of course."

Yugi saw something in Atem's smile that said otherwise, but that seemed to be enough for Mai.

* * *

><p>The gang was a little over halfway to their destination by noon. The leaves twinkled with bits of sunlight that shone through, but the air was cool at the forest floor. Atem walked alongside Yugi this time, and they talked about the years he'd missed. He'd learned about Yugi's continued success as a duelist, that he hadn't had any romantic relationship with anyone, and that he worked with Grandpa Mouto on the side.<p>

"How is he these days?" Atem asked. He hadn't stopped smiling since he woke. Last night was a breakthrough between them. They both laid it out on the table, leaving themselves naked and vulnerable in front of the other and they finally were beginning to grow closer again. Yugi's fingers accidentally brushed Atem's and the contact left fire on his skin. Atem's heart squeezed. Well, almost everything was on the table.

Yugi sighed, "he's trying to keep the old place running, but people just don't seem to want the old fashioned place. They want all of the new Kaiba Corp stores with the latest duel disks, cards and anything else Kaiba invents. Grandpa says the only reason Kame Game is still running is because my fans go in when i work." He rolled his eyes.

Atem remembered Kame Game and Grandpa Mouto. He owed a lot to Solomon Mouto, because it was he who brought the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi, and told him to trust in the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Atem had saved Solomon once, but he still felt the debt was not paid. Unfortunately, it never will be. Atem is dead, and cannot do anything for the poor man. "I understand how that would make things difficult."

Yugi snorted. "You have... no idea." He stumbled a moment, growing pale. Atem stopped, signalling the others to do so as well.

"Yugi, the effects of the curse haven't fully warn off, are you certain you can continue?"

Yugi nodded and took a single step forward. Atem gripped his arm to stop him, determination and concern clouding all caution in his mind. Yugi turned to him with wide, questioning eyes. Atem didn't say a word. He only moved closer to Yugi and wrapped one arm around his back, and curled the other around Yugi's legs, pulling him easily up in his arms. Yugi yelped with surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Put your arms around my neck Yugi, you need to conserve your strength and fight off this curse."

Yugi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, his eyes as big as they were when he was young. Atem pulled him close to his chest and continued to walk. The others did so too, after a second of hesitation.

"I'm sure I can walk, you don't have to-"

"I will carry you Yugi." Atem said with a strict tone. Yugi didn't object again. Atem hated to see the man in pain this way, and knowing he was partly to blame. Of course, if this really was a curse, the effects should wear off very soon. However, Atem was beginning to doubt his theory. What id something was actually wrong somehow? He wasn't sure how this could be possible. His blood was still in Yugi's system. Yugi should feel amazing right now. A curse still seemed the only logical explanation. So he stuck with that.

However, the next day, he carried Yugi in his arms again. And the next as well. Yugi didn't seem to be getting better. He seemed to be worsening. Atem knew, deep down that something was wrong. No curse gets worse like this, not these kind. But what could he do? How could he help him?

They were close to their destination now, with a few hours left to spare. Atem set Yugi down in the grass, for they had broken through the trees and were now in a beautiful field of grass. Atem didn't know the specific point of the destination, but he knew it was around here. Now, they wait.

"Atem," Yugi stood up and crossed his arms. Atem arched his eyebrow in reply. "I know you're all worried about me, but I can't be dead weight!" He glanced at everyone as he said this, who all looked away in shame. They had been treating Yugi as a child the past few days, blind with worry. Atem included. However, he was not sorry for it. Yugi returned his attention to the pharaoh. "But I know you won't listen to me because you worry. So, I think I have a way to settle this. We duel."

Atem was surprised. He hadn't dueled the way Yugi does in a long time. Yugi would have an advantage, not to mention he had proven he could beat Atem anyway. But it was a challenge, and Atem could not refuse. His eyes hardened and he nodded once. "What are the terms?"

Yugi seemed slightly surprised at this, but pleased as well. "If I win, no matter what you do not help me from here on. Understand?" He glared with dead seriousness at the pharaoh. Who nodded. He didn't like the idea, but he couldn't do anything to Yugi against his will. Yugi's his own person and must make his own decisions, even if everyone else here objects to them.

"I agree to your terms."

Yugi crouched down to his pack and pulled out two retractable duel disks, slipping one on and tossing the other to Atem. Once it retracted, it looked just like the one he's used with Yugi before. Maybe Kaiba hadn't changed the design since. He slipped it onto his left arm and held his hand out, materializing a deck identical to Yugi's. After he left, everything in his deck went to Yugi, so in a way, he was playing with his own cards by doing this. He slipped the cards into their appropriate slot and looked at Yugi. "I hope you're ready, because it's time to _duel_!"

**Should I write out a whole duel? Or just say the results and continue with the story? Your call.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Duel it is, let's do it!  
><strong>

**Now remember, I am not the amazing script writers of Yu-Gi-Oh! and don't know this whole thing front, back and inside out. However, I will do my best with my limited knowledge of the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi drew. In his hand was the Dark Magician, Mirror Force, Magic Formula, Beaver Warrior, and Multiply. He was chosen to go first, so Yugi began.

"First, I place Beaver Warrior in Defense Mode, and place one card face down, ending my turn." He placed Mirror Force in the face down space.

Atem nodded, a mask of seriousness on his face. "I place one monster face down and another card face down, and I'll end it there."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. If Atem's baiting him, he's got another thing coming. Yugi drew, pulling the Swords of Revealing Light from his deck. _Perfect, I'll use that later._ He placed it face down and sacrificed the Beaver Warrior to summon the Dark Magician, then added Magic formula to add seven hundred attack points to him. The Dark Magician emerged and stood proudly. Yugi smiled and ended his turn.

Atem drew and looked at his card with an expressionless face. He looked over his cards thoughtfully and smiled at Yugi. "Pass."

Yugi was shocked into silence for a moment. What could Atem possible be planning? He has an exact copy of Yugi's deck. There's nothing in there that could give him so much confidence! Yugi frowned and drew. Kuriboh. If things get tricky, he can use Kuriboh and Multiply. A tactic he and Atem had created in their early stages of their alliance. Yugi turned his attention to Atem, "Dark Magician! Attack his face down card!"

The Dark Magician pointed at Atem's card with his staff and attacked. The Queen's Knight was caught in the damage. Yugi expected Atem to counterattack with a trap, but Atem only stood with his arms crossed, doing nothing. Yugi frowned. This made no sense. He was so certain it was a trap card and that he was baiting him into a trap. Yugi wasn't sure what to make of it now.

"I... end my turn." He said.

Atem drew, "I place the Beaver Warrior in attack mode, and lay a card face down, ending my turn."

Yugi was smarter than that. This time, he knew there was a trap. He drew. Magical Cylinder. Yugi placed it face down and ended his turn.

Atem drew and looked up. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Tribute the Beaver Warrior to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight." He looked across the monsters at Yugi and smiled. "He'd no match for the Dark Magician, but he'll do for now.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Finally, Atem was really dueling. Yugi was worried he wasn't trying before so Yugi could get what he wanted. Yugi didn't want that, he wanted a real match for once. He drew the Dark Spear. "I equip dark Spear the My Dark Magician, and Attack Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

The Dark Magician attacked Gaia, but a new, determination sprung up in Atem's eyes. "I play, Spell Binding Circle!" The Dark Magician became trapped in the circle, unable to move. Yugi smirked. He knew there was a trap there. Yet he'd become confident in Atem's lack of trying in the beginning. He'd fallen for all of Atem's traps. Yugi's jaw set and he looked down at his hand. This might be a long duel.

* * *

><p>"It's simply magnificent Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus beamed. In front of him was a thick, metallic oval built into the opposite wall. Inside the ring was an intricate network of wires embedded into the wall. At the base of the oval was a single step. A person is supposed to step into the built in footprints and grip the sides of the oval. A tiny, electric impulse locks their hands to the ring and the wires create a window to another realm. Kaiba shut it down when he realized it was more than that. Used correctly, one can use this device to actually enter the world. Pegasus planned to put this to very good use.<p>

"Remember our deal Pegasus!" Kaiba said with his usual, strict tone. His arms were crossed and his jaw was taunt. "Don't cross me, or I'll shut off the Nebulus Dex before you can return, leaving your soul torn and slowly dying on the other side."

Pegasus snorted. Kaiba had no idea what Pegasus was planning. He wasn't coming back anyway, so what was the point of keeping up his end of the bargain? "Of course Kaiba-boy. Do not fret, I will do as we agreed. Now, explain to me how you get this baby working."

Kaiba stalked to the control center, "take off your shoes. It needs complete contact with your skin on your hands and feet. Grip the handles on either side and stare at the silver dot in the middle of the ring." He lifted the glass cover to the controls and began pressing buttons and twisting keys. Pegasus did as instructed, gracefully slipping off his shoes and socks and setting them neatly beside the ring. He straightened his collar before stepping onto the cold metal with his bare feet. What looked like the top of a boot slid over his feet and clasped onto his ankles. He jumped from the sudden contact then dripped the handles on either side of him. He felt the small jolt that forced the muscles in his hands to grip tightly on the handles. It wasn't painful, but it was a strange sensation. Pegasus stared at the shining silver circle dot the size of a half dollar. It shone inwardly as if there was a light on the inside of the dot. It was mesmerizing, pulling Pegasus in.

"Now," Kaiba said abruptly, "think with every fiber of your being. Imagine where you want to go while staring at the dot. Don't waver your thoughts for a minute or you'll only get a glimpse of it from here." With that, Kaiba slammed his fist down on a big, red button. Never hit the big red button, that's the rule of life. Pegasus laughed a this private joke and stared intently at the dot in front of him. Once again, it pulled him in, beckoning, calling him. He thought of the place he wanted to go, the realm of his dreams. He'd never seen it, but he could _feel_ it. He could feel his Cecilia calling him from the Afterlife. He could see it, he could feel it. He could feel the perfect temperature of the sandy land, in spite of the appearance, which was desert-like. He could feel the grains against his feet, and the strange weight against an arm he didn't realize was dangling against his side. He looked down and saw that the chip he'd implanted into his arm had worked, it managed to produce a duel disk on his arm upon arrival. He could summon anything he created in his world here, and it will be very real.

Pegasus looked ahead at the town nearby and smiled. He was so close now, so close to Cecelia.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I know you wanted a full duel, but I really cannot do it well. I tried, I really did.**

**A warning, this gets intense. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Obelisk the Tormentor! Finish Yugi's Dark magician of chaos!" Atem called out. Atem had one hundred life points and Yugi had fifty. He still had his Mirror Force and he'd been waiting for this moment. He turned it over, destroying Obelisk. Atem's life points dropped to zero and Yugi, once again, won the duel. The holograms disappeared and the duel disks shut off. Yugi slipped it off and stuck it into his bag again, ignoring the intense pain in his chest and pounding headache.

Atem sighed from behind Yugi, "alright Yugi, you win. I will allow you to travel on your own, no matter what." Yugi straightened up, wiping perspiration off of his face. He turned to Atem, who hadn't removed his duel disk yet. He stood there and looked into the distance, concern etched all over his face. Yugi's heart hurt and he knew Atem didn't want to agree to their terms. He knew Atem worried about him. But Yugi wasn't a child anymore. He had spent three years on his own. He could make the rest of this short trip on his own. Even if his chest does feel as if it's been hit all over again. He set his pack down and walked to Atem, wrapping his arms around him. Atem did the same, holding his friend closely.

"You don't have to make up for the time we missed."

Atem held him more tightly. The two forgot all about the rest of their friends, silently watching them. "Yes I do," Atem whispered.

"Uh, Pharaoh, what is that?" Tea asked with concern. The two pulled away and Yugi saw in the near distance a blue beacon of light. Atem gasped.

"That's it! We must hurry!" He yanked the duel disk off his arm and turned to Yugi as if to grab him. He remembered his promise at the last moment and stopped himself. "We won't need any possessions so take nothing! We must hurry now!"

Everyone dropped what they'd been carrying, even Joey, and ran. Yugi sprinted with them, finally able to keep up now that he'd grown. However, his lungs were not happy with the effort. He felt sharp, crushing pain in his chest but he didn't have time to stop and take a break. They had moments to run to this light source, and Yugi could see it was thinning by the moment.

"Atem, are you going to make it?" Tristan asked between breaths.

"With even a sliver of light left we can get there! We just need to hurry!" He called back with fierce determination. Yugi was a step behind everyone else, but he was keeping pace pretty well. Atem looked back and hesitated a second, but a glare from Yugi turned him around again. They had a deal. No matter what, Atem cannot help Yugi. Not this time. A little sprint shouldn't kill him. Or... perhaps it was supposed to? He didn't know anymore. All he knew, was that every muscle burned and locked up, and he was starting to cough. He hid it with his arm and did so quietly so the others wouldn't notice. But it was wet, there was moisture on his lips. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Just... a little... further. We made it!" The gang rushed to the spot of light. Yugi was only a foot away when his legs gave out. The muscles were spent and he literally couldn't breathe. He coughed and hacked, doubling over with pain. The others heard this and turned around.

"Yugi!" They all called, rushing back on instinct. However, the light was like a glass cage now and wouldn't let them out. They all beat against the light that held them from Yugi, crying and screaming. Atem was on his knees, beating against the light with all of his strength. Tears were streaming down his face and desperation was bright in his eyes.

"Yugi! No! _Yugi_!" In that moment, Yugi knew. He was dying. Atem hadn't completely healed him, or he was too far gone to be healed. It didn't matter why. Yugi was dying right now, in front of almost everyone who meant anything to him. His eyes burned and overflowed with tears as his vision narrowed down to Atem. He reached out toward him as if they could touch and saw the blood sprayed on his hand from the coughing. He couldn't move anymore, he could feel the life draining out of him as his friends all struggled to help him. Their efforts were in vain. No one could leave and in moments they'll be gone. And so will he.

"Yugi! No!" Atem cried, pushing himself against the light that was retracting. Yugi smiled and coughed another bout of blood, his face was wet with tears and blood. Atem, finally realizing that nothing he could do would break the hold, collapsed to the ground on his knees. Yugi couldn't do anything else, so he did what he could.

"I love you," he wheezed out. "I love you!"

He didn't know if Atem had heard him, because he faded from life.

When Yugi opened his eyes, he was in the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. Above him was a swirl of lights, floating above his head and twinkling beautifully. He smiled, wondering how he could dream up something so beautiful. he realized the action was possible, and that his chest didn't burn anymore. He sat up quickly, his heart speeding up normally, and not painfully. what happened?

"Welcome, Yugi Mouto."

Yugi jumped and turned to whoever had spoken and his jaw dropped. There sitting beside the bed was an old friend Yugi was certain he'd never seen again.

"Shadi?"

Shadi nodded once. He sat in a stone chair and held a thin stone tablet. "Do you understand where you are?"

Yugi looked around, seeing the hieroglyphics an sandstone everywhere. He wanted to say he was back in the land of the Pharaoh's lost memories, but he knew that wasn't possible. He turned back to Shadi and shook his head.

Shadi read from the tablet as if it were customary or tradition, like a doctor reading off symptoms to a patient. "Yugi, Mouto. Age twenty, died exactly five point three seconds ago of injuries caused by a sever vehicle crash-"

"What? No! Atem saved me from that crash! I can't be dead! I... my grandpa, my friends, I-I-"

Shadi placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder, bringing his attention back to him. "Atem did bring you back to life. However, by then your soul had already touched the Afterlife. He could not save you for long. All the pharaoh did was buy you time. He was unaware of this himself. And your friends will be here shortly."

Yugi was silent as he took this all in. He was doomed from the beginning. Atem did what he could but he was dead. Yugi was dead permanently. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "I'm dead!"

Shadi rested his hand on Yugi's back. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Yugi! No! <em>Yugi<em>!" Atem watched as the love of his life was dying before his eyes. He knew it wasn't a curse! He knew there was something wrong! Why hadn't he done something? Why did he let this happen? He pounded against the magical barrier between Yugi and himself with all his might. Nearby, Yugi had one arm wrapped around his chest, clutching it in pain as blood dripped from his lips. The other was reaching out towards them. But there wasn't pleading or desperation in his eyes, there was sorrow, pain and regret. "Yugi! No!" He shoved his body against the barrier, trying to push through while the others had finally stopped trying. Mai was sobbing in Joey's arms and Tea was holding onto Tristan. Atem pushed again but it was no use. Yugi was dying alone and they were trapped in here. Atem dropped to his knees, feeling his heart shatter and tears soaked his face. Yugi looked directly at him, the light in his eyes was dimming and he was fading away. He moved his mouth to speak and said the words Atem never thought he'd hear Yugi say.

"I love you," he forced the words out, "I love you!"

And then he closed his eyes and his arm grew slack.

"_No!_" Atem screamed. By the time his fists met the barrier again however, he fell on his hands and knees in sand. Cool sand of the Afterlife. they had crossed over. Yugi was in an unknown Afterlife realm. The chances of him arriving here were slim to none. Yugi was gone. Forever.

"Atem," Tea dropped beside him, speaking through hiccups. "Won't... Yugi be here? Won't we see him?"

Atem's shoulders were shaking and he couldn't find the words he wanted. "I... I don't-"

"He'll be here!" Tea stated with confidence. "He'll be here!"

"I thought you helped him Atem," Mai said quietly. "I thought you saved him!"

Atem closed his eyes against the pain. _I thought I did too._

Atem sensed a presence and looked up. Aknamkanon and Shadi stood above them with blank expressions. Atem looked down again.

"We failed. He'd gone and we failed!"

"Rise, my son." Aknamkanon said. Atem wanted to curl in a ball and not feel anything. But he couldn't, he needed to be strong here. He needed to be the ruler. so he stood, and looked into his father's eyes. Aknamkanon looked over to his friends and smiled. "Welcome all. I thank you for aiding us. Haven't the slightest idea how much we are in need of you."

"Yugi!" Tea snapped. "You needed Yugi and he's gone now! Someone cursed him, or hurt us and now he's dead! You'll need to find him here!"

Shadi held a hand up to silence her. "Yugi is not our destined savior. You," he pointed at Mai, "and you are." He swiped his finger to Tea.

The two looked at each other with shock. "Us?" Mai pointed at herself. "Yugi beats me at every duel, Tea hasn't dueled in years! How can we be the saviors?"

Shadi was patient while they all worked through their shock. He spoke slowly and after everyone had calmed down. "I do not understand it either. However, we must not question the way of destiny. Come with me, there is something you must see."

None of them wanted to move, they had all just suffered a huge loss. However, they could not let Yugi's death be fore nothing. So, they all straightened up and walked with Shadi and Aknamkanon toward the grand palace of the Afterlife.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Great: No it can't be. It's like an extension of him so it can't be tampered with.**

**Unfortunately, Thanksgiving break is over tomorrow. So I won't be updating near as quickly as before, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Atem stepped back into the palace that he'd called home since he first entered the Afterlife. It was larger than his original palace because it housed whoever was suited for it. Aknamkanon, Shadi, Priest Seto, Kisara, Priest Shada, Mana, Priest Karim, Priest Shimon, and Atem were only a handful of them. They each had bedrooms that would make them feel most at home. Atem's was a sort of mixture between Yugi's room and his room back in Egypt. His father found this odd and asked what it was about but Atem couldn't explain it. He felt very at home in Domino City thanks to Yugi, and a part of him will always live there. They wandered the halls, all lit by glittering little lights floating around them. Shadi and Aknamkanon in the front, Atem behind them, and everyone else crowded behind him. He walked with his shoulders down and his head low. All he could do was replay Yugi's death in his mind. He was in pain, he was coughing blood, and he told Atem he loved him. A single tear slipped past his eye and flowed down his left cheek. He sighed.

"Before we do anything else," Shadi said, stopping in the hall where Atem's room was. Atem had gotten used to the constantly changing palace. Every time someone passes away that should enter the palace it shifts to allow one more room in. It had since he'd gone. Now there was a room across the hall from his own. Shadi stopped outside this room and looked directly at Atem. "I would like you to greet the newest addition to the palace. It shouldn't take long." Atem arched an eyebrow, something slightly more difficult to do with his heavy crown on his forehead. Shadi had never required him to greet the deceased before. Shadi's job was to explain to them that they were dead, how they died and where they were. He would then allow them to meet people and create their own understanding of the realm. This was new.

However, Shadi usually knew best, so Atem nodded once and slipped into the room. There was a wooden door built into the frame that was thick and heavy. It matched Atem's own door. This was interesting. Shadi said one more thing as he closed the door behind him, leaving him in the dark room with the unknown person inside. "He prefers the darkness, so don't tamper with the lights."

Atem frowned in confusion and looked ahead in the dim light. He could barely make out the dark shape of a person sitting in the bed. He was leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead. Atem walked until he was near the bed but kept his distance. He crossed placed his hands on his hips and awkwardly looked at the unknown person. What was Shadi up to? This was ridiculous! He wasn't the welcoming comity, he wasn't-

"Are you going to tell me more about my death? Or was Shadi sick of babysitting me?" He droned from the bed.

_That voice_! Atem knew Shadi said not to tamper with the lights, but Atem couldn't help himself. He had to know!

"Lights!" He called out, brightening the floating lights around the room. Atem closed his eyes a moment against the sudden brightness, then opened them again, looking into the widest eyes he'd ever seen. He could see his own reflection in the purple eyes in front of him. His heart gave a squeeze and he rushed forward, jumping into the bed and holding onto Yugi for dear life. "You're here! Oh Yugi!"

"Atem!" Yugi held onto the pharaoh as tightly as he was held onto. Neither were willing to let go as sobs escaped both their chests. Atem buried his face in Yugi's shoulder, soaking the now clean jacket Joey and Mai had given him. Neither said anything for a while, they just held each other in that bed. Neither willing to let the other go. But Atem needed to say something, and he learned that you can't wait to speak until it's too late.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry! I tried to protect you! I tried to save you I just-"

Yugi touched a finger to Atem's lips, quieting him, with a soft smile. "I know. Shadi told me that saving me was impossible, yet you managed for a moment. This isn't your fault."

Atem wasn't so sure. He should have done more. He should have saved Yugi before he was even hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his forehead against Yugi's. "How painful was it?"

Yugi winced and Atem could feel it in his own heart. "Knowing I was leaving all of you hurt more. I tried to tell you something before I died, but I don't know if I said it loudly enough." Yugi was suddenly very quiet and awkward. Atem's throat tightened and he nodded.

"I heard you." He placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face and looked into his eyes, feeling every emotion possible at once. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know... I didn't want to mess with the friendship we already had before, and when you came back I was so worried about getting hurt again I couldn't tell you. But I knew you had to know when I was dying. I had to tell you..."

Atem closed his eyes and touched his lips to Yugi's forehead. "I understand Yugi. Love isn't an easy thing to confess. But I hope you know that I love you, I have for a long time."

Yugi's eyes watered again and he leaned into Atem's chest. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively and held him. He knew the others needed to see him, they all still thought he was gone forever. But he didn't want to separate from him again. He sighed and reluctantly pulled away, trailing his fingers along Yugi's face. "The others are here. They'll want to see you."

Yugi's eyes lit up and he looked at the door. "Are they okay?"

Atem stepped off the bed and waited for Yugi to join him. "They are all heartbroken. They don't know that you're here and they'll all love to see you." Yugi looked at him and took his hand. The contact was even more electrical than it had been before. It was as if every nerve was on fire. They turned back to the door and Atem opened it.

* * *

><p>Mai was pacing the hall, her arms crossed over her chest. "What is taking so long?" She stopped in front of Shadi, who was standing annoyingly patiently outside the door. "Does he normally take this long to greet people? Is there a ritual involved or something?"<p>

Shadi shook his head. "He's never been needed to greet the deceased before. This is the first time."

Joey growled, "Well what makes this guy so special huh?"

Before Shadi could say a word, the door opened and Atem emerged. Mai thought he looked much lighter and happier than before he stepped in. In fact, she's never seen him so happy before. She frowned. What the?

The answer revealed itself when Yugi stepped out behind him.

Mai's jaw dropped and everyone around them instantly surrounded him. Tea held on for dear life, Joey and Tristan were trying to say something to him around her and Atem stood happily beside him. Mai, finally over the shock, rushed to Yugi's side and held onto him. Between Tea and herself Yugi might just burst. But he didn't seem to mind. He chuckled, trying to divide his attention among everyone. Shadi stood patiently nearby, waiting for the reunion to pass. No one seemed to even remember he was there.

"When we watched you die we were so sure you were gone forever!" Tea cried, pulling away from him. She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. "It was so awful!"

Yugi laughed without humor. "Yeah, it wasn't so great on my end either. I didn't want to leave you guys. I tried, I really did."

Tristan stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well, it's nice to see you again now, but what about after we are done with all of this? Yugi can't come home with us!"

Mai was thinking that herself. Everyone looked straight at Shadi with horror struck faces. everyone but Yugi and Atem, who had already realized this before.

Shadi closed his eyes and nodded once. "It is true. However, upon arrival you all have touched this realm of the Afterlife. When you die, if you don't become completely evil or take your deaths into your own hands, you will rejoin us when you die."

Oddly, this wasn't as comforting as it should have been. Mai pressed her hand against her stomach, something she'd done a lot lately when under stress. It was as if here unborn child was a comfort for her now. She leaned against Joey and sighed as Shadi led them further into the palace.

* * *

><p>Pegasus had switched his fancy, modern garb for a less conspicuous, Egyptian outfit. He felt naked and exposed, but at least no one would watch him the way they were before he'd changed. He needed to get to the palace and find the man who'd given him his Millennium Eye before. He needed him to tell him where his darling Cecelia was. He was going to find her no matter what it took! He cannot fail!<p>

Pegasus spotted a boy who looked oddly like Kaiba-boy in the market. He pretended to admire a Jade necklace while he glanced at them through his hair. Luckily, they were on his right side. The man who looked like Kaiba strode with a woman with long, white hair and the bluest eyes Kaiba had ever seen. She wore fine clothing of royalty and clung to his arm. They seemed so happy together. Pegasus frowned. Was this the girl Kaiba was talking about when he made their terms?

Pegasus set the necklace down and turned the other way. It didn't matter. The only reason he'd need to do as Kaiba asked is if he failed and needed to return home. And failure, right now, was not an option. Pegasus placed his gamer's smile on and strode along toward the enormous palace ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

**There will be a conversation that could start an abortion debate, please do not start. I am only giving information as it works with the story, I am not taking a stand on this. Thank you.**

**Also, any thoughts on Pegasus and Kaiba's deal? **

**I hope you can all understand, my updates might be slower now that I'm in the romantic stages of the story, I'm not feeling very romantic. Break-ups do that to a person.**

**Aaaaanf my uncle just died. Woopey for me :/ **

**I will get this chapter up no matter what, however I may be slower until winter break to get more up as often as I was before. Sorry, that's how life decided to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The gang sat in a large dining hall around a huge round table. Atem had explained that they didn't need to eat food for survival purposes of course, however the desire was still there. Those of them that were still technically alive did benefit from the huge feast that was in front of them. Mostly Joey, though Mai was definitely keeping up. Yugi sat between Atem and Tea. He could feel the difference between eating while alive and while dead. He still had the psychological desire for some foods, however no matter how much he ate, he didn't feel any different after eating it. He didn't feel much like eating anyway. He was a ball of emotions. He felt grief for himself, and knowing that it will be decades before he sees any of his friends again after this, excitement and happiness at finally telling Atem how he feels, and even better, that Atem feels the same way! There was an excitement and worry for whatever they had come to face though. He still didn't know what was going on. Really, no one did. He hoped that was going to change now.

"So," Tea gracefully set her fork down on her plate, "What are Mai and I supposed to be fighting exactly?"

Shadi didn't have a plate in front of him, neither did Aknamkanon. They only sat there to be engaged in the conversation, which was odd because they weren't talking either. Yugi watched them now, waiting for one of them to answer. Aknamkanon did, surprisingly. He turned to Tea, stroking his grey beard, "We do not know. We can all feel a darkness coming, something tearing through the realms and searching for something in ours. We don't know where it came from or what it wants. We can only follow the guidance of the gods and prepare the two of destiny as best we can. Of course, we would accept the help of any who are willing to offer it, but I warn you. This could be dangerous. Very dangerous."

Joey laughed, "we've seen danger before, not offense but I think we can handle whateva we're dealin' with here."

Aknamkanon seemed disturbed. "I know you have faced many challenges. My son spoke fondly of all of you. But I fear this may be far more dangerous. You knew what you were facing then, and how to deal with it. Now, all we can do is hope. We estimate a few weeks before the danger hits. In that time we will train you all to use what we call a diadhank. It is similar to what you all call a duel disk. We will elaborate tomorrow. I'm certain you are all very tired."

No one argued. Everyone was silent for a while, some eating and some staring at the table. Yugi studied his hands, noting the changes in them since he died. He had changed physically in the moments from life to death. Not much, but enough to notice. He wasn't sure what to feel about that...

"Okay, if no one else is going to say it I will!" Tea burst out, startling almost everyone at the table. She looked straight at Yugi and gestured at him with her hands, "Yugi, you look older! How did that happen?"

Tristan squinted his eyes at Yugi, and the others began studying him as well. "He... does."

Yugi smiled, feeling self conscious. "I am actually, physically I'm five years older. Everyone who dies lives the rest of their existence at the age of twenty-seven." He shrugged. "Shadi explained it all to me when I woke up." Yugi felt Atem's hand on his leg and he smiled, flushing a little. Their friends were silent a moment, taking it all in. Joey spoke up first.

"So it a baby died at birth?"

That one stumped Yugi, he turned to Shadi for assistance, who was ready with the answer.

"If a child dies after it is conceived it will come to the Afterlife as a twenty-seven year old. It will have no memory of family, however it will know how to speak and will have the personality it would have developed had it lived."

"Wow," Mai said softly, touching her belly subconsciously, "that's... interesting."

Joey noticed the underlying thoughts in his wife's words and touched her shoulder comfortingly. Yugi took Atem's hand, feeling the comfort in the small contact. After Mai's comment no one felt comfortable with the topic, so everyone settled into their own small conversations with each other. Atem leaned close to Yugi' whispering in his ear.

"I'd like to speak with you later if that's alright."

Yugi tensed, wondering what he could need to speak to Yugi about privately after what they'd confessed to each other just recently. He nodded, smiling bravely at the pharaoh, who looked shinier than a diamond with all of his jewelery. Yugi had questioned the weight of simply the earrings that hung to Atem's shoulders. He could tell they weren't light by their lack of movement when he moved his head. Yugi decided he just wasn't used to it. He turned to the table and closed his eyes, feeling tired. It was strange, why was he tired? His body doesn't need to function, he doesn't technically need anything. And yet he feels hungry, he feels the need to breathe and he feels tired. It was so strange.

Shadi stood from his seat and scanned the group with his blank eyes. "We will begin training tomorrow. Get some rest. Your rooms are in that hall," he pointed in the opposite direction of Yugi and Atem's rooms. "There are signs above the doors that will show you who's room belongs to who. Goodnight." He turned and left, leaving everyone else to their meal. Yugi stared at the food he didn't need and stood as well.

"I'm tired." He turned to Atem, "but I can talk to you before I go to bed."

Atem nodded and stood from his seat as well, nodding to everyone else before guiding Yugi to the hall that held their rooms. Atem turned to his own room, allowing Yugi to enter first. Yugi felt slightly nervous. They hadn't been alone together since they let their true feelings be known. He was worried it might be awkward, and excited for a million unknown reasons. He shivered as he entered the strangest room he'd ever seen.

It was made of stone, as the rest of the palace was, however there were elements of Yugi's room above Kame Game. The bedding, the walls, and there was even a desk just like the one he'd put together the puzzle on. He smiled, feeling his heart soften at the sight, and turned to the pharaoh. Atem was smiling, his eyes light and shining. They reflected the soft glow of the lights that fluttered around the room.

"Come," Atem held his hand out to Yugi. Yugi took it, feeling an electric shock deep under his skin at the contact and allowed Atem to lead him to the balcony. The air was cool, yet it wasn't too cold. Yugi looked up at the sky and gasped in awe. It was simply beautiful and unreal! The sky was a splash of various purples and deep blue with streaks and dots of glowing silver. He tore his eyes away from it and looked at the village that surrounded the castle. It seemed to stretch out like the ocean! Yugi wondered just how many had lived in Atem's time and lived here now, or how many had filtered in since.

"It's amazing!"

Atem nodded, "I wanted you to see just how big and beautiful it is. So you know exactly what you're fighting for." Yugi looked at the pharaoh, who was holding something gold in his hands. "I want you to wear this and promise you'll never take it off." Yugi nodded without question and held his left hand out for the pharaoh. Atem looked into yugi's eyes, "I'm serious. You may be technically deceased, but you are still as much in danger as I am. If this realm goes, all who live here goes with it. And now I have to worry about you too." He slipped the diadhank onto Yugi's arm securely, the gold shimmered in the light. "So please be careful. This one was fashioned for you by my order. Deep down, I knew you'd end up here when you did pass, so I had a royal diadhank made just for you. The others will have silver ones the smith makes tonight."

Yugi lifted his arm and looked at the dazzling golden device on his arm, finding that it oddly didn't weigh a thing. He searched for a button or something that would make it open up like a duel disk, but found no such thing.

"How does it work?"

Atem smiled. "It's truly a magical object, it reacts to you. You are curious to see it work, but you don't really want to open it. When you need to summon a creature, you'll find that you can work it as if it were your own body." He held his own up, "It was designed after mine. Small, intricate designs are patterned inside. You'll see eventually." He let his arm hand and turned to look over the realm he ruled. Yugi did the same, spotting a a few people, all the same age, embracing as a family. Yugi smiled, but a part of his heart ached as the face of his grandpa flashed into his mind. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he looked back at Atem.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked, reading him like a book. Yugi sighed and looked down at his new diadhank.

"I didn't say goodbye to Grandpa."

Atem nodded with understanding and offered a comforting embrace. Yugi accepted, leaning into him and holding on tightly. "I am sorry Yugi. You don't know how much I am. I may have gained much in this event, but I never wished you to lose anything. I hope you know, Solomon will join us."

Yugi pulled back, shocked. "What?"

"I touched him when he discovered the puzzle. He was touched by me." Atem said. "He will come to this realm of the Afterlife and you will be reunited."

A huge weight lifted from Yugi's shoulders and he squeezed Atem even more tightly. "Oh thank goodness!" He breathed into the pharaoh's ear. "I'm so glad!"

Atem chuckled. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day for everyone." Yugi nodded and turned towards the room again, pausing once and turning back to face Atem.

"Thank you."

Atem smiled and nodded, "anything for you Yugi," his eyes softened, "anything."

**Be honest, how many people thought the diadhank was a ring? :P**

**As I said I'll probably be a little slow until winter break, and I want to write a Christmas one-shot like I did last year. I will do my best however. Please review, everything is appreciated :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Message to Great, who really should get an account haha**

**Yes the diadhank is an ancient duel disk like device from Atem's time. You reallly need to be familiar with the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! to understand what I have planned for the rest of the story.**

**A lot of people seem to want this to end up an Mpreg. If people object, I could write a story after this with mpreg included, but I won't ruin this story for anyone.**

**Also, I had an idea of doing a series where an OC I create jumps through different stories and has to change the story some how (ex. Yu-Gi-Oh! she marries Mahad, in Ben Ten she has the baby in Avatar the Last Airbender she does something else etc.) what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Quick pronunciation for diadhank for those who don't remember/ haven't seen that far:**

**Dee-ah-dee-onk**

Yugi traced the smooth lines of the diadhank on his arm subconsciously, feeling the cool metal with his fingertips. He'd tried to get it to open in the night, but it wouldn't cooperate. Atem had said not to worry, and that it would open when it was time. But Yugi was impatient. He needed to practice using it and learning exactly how it worked. He couldn't wait for real danger to get to know this strange object.

Priest Seto and Priest Mahad stood in front of them, holding their own diadhanks ready. Mai was staring at Priest Seto from the corner of her eye with distrust. She hadn't traveled into the realm of the pharaoh's memories when they had, so she wasn't used to seeing Seto as a different person yet. To be honest, Yugi wasn't much either. Seeing Kaiba's face bowing to Atem was so strange. Kaiba himself would cut his own foot off before he would do such a thing. Yugi smiled at the idea.

"Something funny?" Tristan asked. They were standing in a line, waiting for Seto and Mahad to set up the training area for them to practice their new diadhanks. The royal smiths had been up all that night creating silver versions of the royal diadhanks for Tea, Tristan, Mai and Joey so that they could begin training straight away.

Yugi nodded, "just imagining Kaiba doing what Seto's doing right now."

Tristan smirked.

Mai leaned around Joey to peer at Yugi, "does anyone else get the chills when looking at that guy?"

Everyone else shrugged.

Tea smiled at Mai, "we've seen them before. It was strange at first, but after watching what this man went through, Kaiba's personality makes a bit more sense." She turned back to Priest Seto with sad eyes. "He really went through a lot to get that Blue Eyes."

Mai crossed her arms, which wasn't easy with the diadhank, "I heard actually." She turned back to Seto, who was helping Mahad lift a heavy, stone target into place. "If there's one thing that sets this guy apart from Kaiba though, it's his happy glow. He doesn't have that permanent scowl Kaiba does."

"I actually noticed that too," Yugi said. He had noticed the happiness practically radiating from Priest Seto. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to question it. It was a nice change from the usual expression he saw on Kaiba's face. He turned his attention to Mahad. He wasn't sure what to make of Priest Mahad. The last time he'd seen him he wasn't a priest, but the Dark Magician. He wasn't sure if all monsters turned into people when they died, or if Mahad was an exception because he'd been so close to the pharaoh. Yugi made a note to ask later. He actually didn't have to.

Mahad, Yugi had just noticed, wasn't wearing a diadhank. He wore a bracelet in its place with a Millennium Eye symbol carved into it. The moment he and Seto were finished, the eye glowed and Mahad looked down at it. "The pharaoh is in need of my assistance." He glowed so brightly Yugi looked away a moment, and when he looked back, the Dark Magician was in front of him, beginning to fade away. He turned to Seto. "Can you handle this alone?"

Seto nodded as Mahad vanished from view then turned to his pupils.

"Hey!" Joey called out, "What happened ta Mahad?"

Seto strode closer to them all and placed his hands on his hips. "Mahad has a unique soul. He should have died long before he actually did. However, his loyalty to our pharaoh allowed his soul to merge with his favored monster, the Illusion Magician, and vowed to protect the pharaoh for eternity. He now comes at every beck and call for our king." He turned to Yugi with a steely gaze that was similar to Kaiba's but not as harsh. "I see you have a royal diadhank, crafted just as that of Pharaoh Atem's. So this means you can summon Mahad to aid you as well."

Yugi was shocked. He looked down at the golden device on his arm as if it could answer his questions. "How come?" He asked it, half expecting the object to answer.

"Because," Seto responded for it, "you and the pharaoh are connected through that diadhank. Just as Kisara is connected to me through hers."

_Kisara, _why did that name sound familiar? Yugi wondered.

"How does it connect you to her?" Tea asked.

Seto smiled, an odd thing to see on his face. "She is my wife. Now, we should begin training. We haven't much time before real battle begins."

Yugi wasn't paying attention. Seto had lost his attention the moment he explained Kisara was his wife. He looked at his own diadhank and panicked a little. Did this mean he was connected to the pharaoh in such a way? Was he bound to Atem through marriage for eternity now? Atem hadn't asked him! Hadn't prepared him! He must have misunderstood Seto's meaning... Right?

"Who will go first?" Seto asked, challenging them all with his sharp eyes. He looked mostly at Mai and Tea, who were supposedly the main focus for training. Mai raised her hand.

"I'll try it."

Seto nodded and backed away a few feet. "I've set up a target, but you won't be using it yet. You must master control of your diadhank before you can summon a monster on your own. for now, I'll give you some encouragement." He held his left arm out and the device snapped open, revealing three spaces to summon monsters. He raised his arm in the air calling, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi's eyes widened as the huge dragon materialized in front of them, crying out as if in warning before looking almost tenderly at Seto. Yugi found this odd, but decided he was imagining it. A dragon can't look at someone with love.

Mai's eyes were wide as she took in the dragon's size and whistled. "Kaiba's holograms don't do this guy justice."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a female," Seto said simply.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I don't really care. So, what can I summon?"

Seto held his hand out and a hand ful of small tablets materialized into his hand. He tossed them Mai's way lightly. She snatched them from the air and looked at them, smiling. "This I can deal with." She looked at her diadhank and frowned. "How do I open this thing?" She shook it awkwardly with irritation. Then looked to Seto for help.

"To use a diadhank you must accept it is a part of you." He said simply, letting her struggle on her own.

Mai looked at him like she was killing him in her mind. "It feels like a piece of metal welded to my arm. How can I accept that it's a part of me?"

Seto sighed. "I suppose I'll need to persuade you a little better." His eyes hardened and Yugi couldn't possibly mistake that look. It was something Kaiba had right before-

"Blue eyes! Attack!"

Yeah... that.

Mai cried out and shook her arm harder, "Open! Open!"

"Mai!" Joey called out, rushing to his fiancee's aid.

"Joey no!" Yugi reached out to grasp Joey's arm but only grazed it with his fingers. Joey ran out in front of Mai and held his arm up. The silver diadhank snapped open, gleaming in the desert light.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

This surprised everyone as the dragon he's called appeared behind him, roaring as Blue Eyes had and sitting purposefully behind the one who'd called him. One could tell the lack of a bond between them when compared to Seto and Blue Eyes. It didn't even glance his way. Joey's brown eyes were hard as he glared at Seto. "Attack his dragon Red Eyes!"

Red Eyes roared again and leaped in front of joey. Yugi felt the contact of his feet against the ground like an earthquake and it was odd. He was so used to holograms Kaiba made he hadn't totally realized these were real creatures. Dead, but real. Blue Eyes road irritably and clashed with Red Eyes, who barely withstood the attack. Seto merely stood by and watched, observing.

"How interesting. You must really love her, because she couldn't even work her diadhank to save her own life. Yugi saw a light bulb switch on in Seto's eyes and he pointed at Joey, "Blue Eyes! Destroy his dragon!"

Blue eyes roared with such volume and ferocity that Yugi was sure his ears were bleeding. He checked, they weren't. Some part of him deep down knew he wouldn't bleed, that he was dead, but he still felt alive. Especially with such a beast opening its mouth and gathering energy for a White Lightning Attack.

"No!" Mai cried. "It'll hurt Joey!"

Somehow, Yugi felt that was the idea.

Mai's jaw set and she touched her stomach, feeling the baby she was carrying and her arm shot up into the air, snapping open as if with ease. "Shining Eagle!"

_Shining Eagle?_ Yugi watched as a ball of light formed and shaped a human-sized eagle. Its feathers were a lovely turquoise. It glared at Blue Eyes with anger and malice then flew high in to the sky, diving down to strike the dragon on the head. Its aim was true, and it knocked Blue Eyes back. Shining Eagle was no match for Blue Eyes, but it did stop the attack on Joey. Seto seemed pleased.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon return!" He called, holding up his diadhank. The Blue Eyes turned to him and nodded. It Nodded! Yugi's jaw dropped at the human gesture and the dragon looked down at the ground. Right before them, it began to shrink. It shrunk and changed shape quickly, slightly shifting color as well.

"What the? Mai gasped. Everyone watched in awe as a young woman dressed as lavishly as the other priests stood where the dragon had been. Her silvery hair was done in an elegant waterfall down her back, woven around an Egyptian crown. Her hands were folded in front of her body and on her left arm was a diadhank. She turned to Seto and her smile grew. Somehow, Yugi knew. This was Kisara.

Kisara turned to Joey and Mai with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I frightened you." Her voice was small and soft, but it only added to her charm. "I was only instructed to do so. I wouldn't have harmed anyone who wasn't a threat. Especially a woman bearing a child."

Mai and Joey both laughed uncomfortably. "I guess it is important to know Blue Eyes is a woman," Mai said. The two called back their monsters and returned to the line. Kisara laughed.

"I suppose it is." She turned to Joey and Mai, "your training is over for today. The other two must now face me. the pharaoh will teach Yugi privately."

Yugi frowned. "Why is he training me separately?" Kisara was puzzled and turned to Seto for assistance. Seto placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately and directed his attention to Yugi.

"Your diadhank is more complex than even ours," he pointed at Kisara and himself, "it is customary that a royal family member trains the next to hold a royal diadhank. However, he felt it important for you to watch your friends learn." He kissed his wife's cheek quickly and turned to leave. "Joey and Mai may follow me back to the palace or stay. The choice is theirs." He continue walking without turning back. His bride left blushing.

She composed herself and turned to Tristan and Tea. Mai and Joey chose to stay and watch, holding hands to the side. Kisara's didahank snapped open and her smile grew. "So, are you ready?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Mai swallowed and looked down at her diadhank. She and Tristan were the least practiced with Duel Monsters of the group. Joey, Mai and Yugi were chapions. The others mostly stuck around for support. Now it was Yugi's turn to support them from the sidelines. Joey, Mai and himself. "You've got this Tea!" Yugi called as she stepped forward. Her hair was scattered around her shoulders, adding to the appearance. She also looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept the night before. Yugi frowned, worried about his friend. Tea was like the mother to them all, but she never seemed so worn down before this. He hoped she was okay.

Kisara had handed Tea a handful of small, card-shaped stoned tablets just like Seto had given Mai. Tea looked them over and nodded, watching Kisara with nervousness. Kisara offered a kind, encouraging smile and lifted her diadhank up.

"I call forth the Siren Princess!" Her quiet, calm voice changed to that of determination and with assertiveness. Her diadhank shone and in front of her a glowing shape appeared in the form of a beautiful mermaid floating in front of her. Golden hair fell in front of her bare chest and an elaborate crown settled atop her head. She was truly... irresistible. Yugi didn't want her, of course. But he could see that she would easily bat her eye and get whatever she wants from any man. Yugi wasn't sure why Kisara called her to fight Tea. Her charms wouldn't work on a woman.

Tea seemed as confused as Yugi. She looked her cards over and raised her arm up in the air with uncertainty. Yugi wanted to shake his head at her but he was stopped. The diadhank snapped open instantly!

"No way!" Joey cried. All jaws were dropped and all eyes were on Tea. She was as surprised as them as she looked at the silver gadget. She looked at Kisara and a ner determination flashed in her blue eyes.

"I call Harpie's Brother!"

Yugi had never seen Harpie's Brother, and by the look on Mai's face, she hadn't either. He expected a beautiful, strange yet brightly colored bird man. However, a dark and vicious demon-like man appeared, holding his claws ready, glaring fiercely at the Siren Princess. Tea was clearly pleased with herself.

Kisara smiled, surprise and pride in her blue eyes. "Great job Tea! For such a stellar performance, I'll let you attack first." She waved her hand in offering. It seemed like a kind gesture, but Yugi couldn't help but suspect something.

Tea grinned, "Gladly! Harpie's Brother! Attack the Siren Princess!"

The Harpie's Brother smirked like a villain and was ready for attack.

"Siren Princess! Use Charm!"

The Siren Princess smiled with a more subtle, yet somehow more evil look than the Harpie's Brother and held her arms out in beckoning and began to sing. The sound was irresistible and beautiful. The Harpie's Brother halted immediately and looked stunned. He blinked once, unable to move.

Tea gasped. "No! What happened?"

Kisara shrugged, "it's part of a Siren's charm. Their songs are beautiful and deadly. Now, Siren Princess, use the Harpie's Brother on Tea!"

_No!_

"Tea watch out!" Yugi cried, fearing for her safety. He should have realized that Kisara wouldn't truly harm Tea, but years of fearing and respecting a shadow game had left him with caution no one could have stopped. The Harpie's Brother spun around and readied an attack at the one who controlled him, his smile back.

Tea covered her face with her arms as Kisara called back the attack.

"Siren Princess return!" She cried, stopping the monster's song. The Harpie's Brother halted in his path, seeming stunned and utterly confused. He looked around and turned to Tea, awaiting orders. Tea was too busy recovering from the panic attack she no doubt had just suffered. She clutched at her chest and panted, her eyes bright and wide.

"H-Harpie's Brother... return!" She held her diadhank out for him and he returned to the stone tablet. Tea collapsed to her knees, drawing a deep breath.

Kisara rushed to Tea's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have harmed you I promise! I was only showing you that if you aren't careful, your own protection can be your worst enemy. So be mindful of that."

Tea nodded and chuckled breathlessly, pulling herself back to her feet. "Okay, got it." She returned to her line, still shaken.

Tristan hugged his friend briefly and stood in her place, ready for his own training. Kisara smiled kindly at him and readied her diadhank. "Are you ready?"

Tristan nodded.

She tossed him his own set of stone tablets, which he looked over quickly. "Then let's begin.

* * *

><p>Pegasus finally found it! He found a point of which he felt a great energy. He could begin his plan here. If he was to find his Cecelia, he needed to fight until someone gave her up. He would get her out of this prison if it was the last thing he did! He kicked a small bit of sand out of the way and saw the small relic buried there. He picked it up and smirked. It was a small necklace that seemed to hold no significance. But whoever wore before they died possessed a great energy that could be used to create new monsters in this world. Monsters that were completely under Pegasus's control!<p>

He sat in the sand and traced a simple toon in it with the relic and took a small pinch of the sand, sprinkling it in a card slot of his duel disk. A tiny glow appeared and a stone card appeared in place. Pegasus smiled. Perfect! It worked. He looked out to the palace and drew another toon. He was nearly ready. Cecelia was soon in his arms again!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehe I guess it said Mai instead of Tea the first time. My bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Tristan hadn't been as lucky as Tea, or Mai or even Joey. In fact, he hadn't even been able to use his diadhank at all. Kisara was kind about it and gave him gentle encouragement and told him that it was normal and that not everyone was able to use a diadhank on their first try. Tristan shrugged it off, but Yugi could see he'd been a little upset about it. He'd never really been much a duelist, and he didn't have as much to lose as Mai or Joey. Yugi patted him on the shoulder warmly but Tristan hadn't really responded to him. Yugi felt for his friend. This was all so strange and new, and with so much on their shoulders Tristan must be feeling really bad. Kisara turned to Yugi as the others headed back toward the palace and smiled.

"The pharaoh is waiting for you in the palace garden. You'll find it that way," she pointed to the right, toward the path that led behind the palace. Yugi idly wondered how anything garden-like could grow in a desert. He thanked Kisara and walked on the oddly soft sand that felt more like fine, ocean sand. There was a rock path under an intricate, golden arch. Yugi admired the beauty of it as he passed under it, finding himself in a jungle of greenery! He jumped and turned back, noting a slight ripple inside the arch. Had he passed through a portal? He turned back to the garden. There were fly traps larger than himself on either side of the path, thorny vines of all sizes twisting around other plants to create an impenetrable wall of plant-life. He walked along the now gravel path to a wide opening complete with a large, golden fountain of The Dark Magician holding his staph up protectively. The stone inside the staph glowed brightly with many colors, casting a magical affect on the beautiful setting. Sitting at the edge of the fountain, was Atem, smiling softly. He stood from the fountain and walked lazily to Yugi. Yugi's heart jumped and he could feel his face color. What was going on? Atem took his hand and smiled.

"This garden was created when I arrived. But it has grown more beautiful upon your arrival." He looked around the beautiful surroundings and returned his attention to Yugi. "It's the perfect place for us to do this..."

Yugi swallowed. "Do what?"

Atem's eyes were suddenly full of mischief. "I think you know Yugi."

Yugi's pulse raced, but before he could say another word Atem shot his arm up and his diadhank snapped open. "I call force Mahad! The Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician appeared suddenly before him, bowing to Atem. "I am at your service My King."

Atem smiled at the Dark Magician as if to an old friend. "Thank you Mahad. Now, I need you to attack Yugi!"

Yugi gulped and panicked. He didn't know who he could summon! He wasn't given tablets like the others! He wracked his brain for something to summon but he couldn't think! He yelped and used his diadhank for more of a shield than anything else.

Mahad rushed at Yugi and then stopped, his staph barely touching Yugi's hair, then fell back without a word. Yugi opened his eyes and frowned. What just happened?

"Thank you Mahad," Atem said softly. "You may return to whatever you were doing."

Mahad's clothing changed to that of a priest and he bowed to Atem in thanks before walking away. Atem turned to Yugi.

"Anything I can summon, you can. Mahad, the Egyptian Gods, and basically anything we dueled with together. The diadhank binds us in this way."

Yugi suddenly remembered what Seto said about his diadhank binding him to his wife and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Is that the only way it binds us?"

Atem was surprised, "Is there any other way it could?"

Yugi shrugged, "Seto and Kisara's do."

Atem frowned in thought when realization hit him. "As husband and wife? That isn't their diadhanks in general Yugi. When someone who bears a diadhank in this world weds, their diadhank is stamped with a special mark that the two share. That's how it binds those two. It is the mark of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ours do not have such a thing. Is that why you are so distant with me?"

Yugi sighed with relief and nodded, "I'm sorry. I just panicked. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Atem sighed and took Yugi's hand, "Yugi, I would never do that to you. If we were ever bound in such a way as they are, it would be because we both want that. Not because I forced you to wear the diadhank."

Yugi smiled and sighed, feeling Atem's touch everywhere. He leaned on Atem's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you."

Atem placed his hand on Yugi's head, "and I love you."

"Oh, how touching Yugi-boy."

Yugi jumped and spun around. There's no way!

Pegasus emerged from the shadows with an insane appearance to his features and a duel disk on his arm. He held a deck of stone cards in his hand with the clear intent to use them on them! Pegasus slid the tablet into placed and looked at them. "I'll give you three chances to do the right thing. After that, in spite of our history, I will destroy you. So tell me Yugi-boy," a toon version of Obelisk appeared, "where is my wife?"

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's time to end it here. I hope you're all having a wonderful break, and that you all have a merry Christmas :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi frowned, "You mean Cecelia?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes, "No, of course I meant the other wife. Yes I meant Cecelia! I know she's here, this is the Afterlife! So where is she?"

Yugi held his hands up defensively, "Pegasus, it's more complicated than that! There's more than one Afterlife!"

Pegasus growled angrily. "Wrong answer! Two more chances!"

Atem frowned and stood slightly in front of Yugi protectively. "Forget it Yugi! Look in his eyes... er eye. There's no reasoning with him! He held up his diadhank and whispered to it, something Yugi found odd. He then called the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. He snarled and held his sword up, pointing at Pegasus. "She isn't here Pegasus! But there might be hope to see her if you listen!"

Pegasus's face darkened and his fists balled tightly. "Enough lying! Tell me what I want to hear or I will attack Yugi-boy first!"

Yugi panicked, still unsure if he can use his diadhank properly. He knows what he can summon, but can he do it? Atem's anger flared in his eyes and he held his arm high, "I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The huge dragon materialized behind him, roaring into the sky. Yugi spotted his friends rushing to them in that moment with Seto, Kisara, and Mahad on their heels. Had Atem called them when he whispered to his diadhank? They surrounded them, all standing ready. Tristan stood in the back, but the others were front and center. Mahad stood directly in front of Atem, unsurprisingly, and Kisara stood behind her husband. Pegasus took a quick glance at her with slight surprise but the moment was gone before Yugi could understand what it was. Pegasus smirked.

"How sweet. One big happy family. Now, if you don't mind, I need to find _my_ family! Toon Obelisk, attack them!"

"I summon Shining Eagle!" Mai called out.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Harpie's Brother!"

Kisara turned to her husband with a fierce expression. Seto nodded once and held her hand. "I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kisara changed form and cried out the way Blue Eyes was always known to. Pegasus's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and a great realization dawned on him. He glowered at Seto and called out.

"Return Toon Obelisk!" The obnoxious toon stopped and waved goodbye as he was pulled back to the duel disk. Pegasus's face changed to that of a dark monster as he placed three cards on top of one another. "The Toon God Cards will now be combined!"

"What? He can't do that!" Joey cried. Yugi had a bad feeling he could, and that he was going to show them just how far he'd fallen to insanity.

"I can Joey-Boy, and I will! Witness the intense power of the Golden Triad!"

A bright light appeared larger than Atem's Ra and shaped into toon versions of the Egyptian Gods, and they began to melt and weld together! Yugi was disturbed and intrigued as a golden monster with the Egyptian Gods' heads roared at them. Pegasus laughed maniacally with the cliche head throw and everything. Yugi turned to Mahad, who was concerned for Atem's safety.

"Mahad, do you have more power in this state or the Dark Magician?" He asked as his mind turned. Mahad spoke, but didn't dare take his eyes off of Pegasus.

"The Dark Magician."

_Good._ Yugi thought. He could feel his didahank pulsing and he knew somehow he was meant to use it. It didn't feel like a piece of metal attached to his arm anymore, it felt like an extension of himself. His own blood even seemed connected to it. He held his arm up and it snapped open, the gold gleaming before him. "I call Mahad! The Dark Magician!" Mahad's head snapped to see who had called him moments before his form changed and he suddenly appeared before Yugi. He looked at him once with a nod and held his staph up bravely.

They all had a lot of power together, but Yugi had a feeling it wasn't enough. Pegasus's eyes swept them all, probably judging the weakest opponent. It didn't matter. Yugi knew none of them would be alone. Pegasus cried to his monster suddenly, looking directly at Mai. "Golden Triad! Mind Sweep!"

A wavelike magic radiated from the monster's chest and hit the Shining Eagle, but Mai didn't seem to take any damage. Had something gone wrong? Mai seemed surprised as well, but there was a new confidence in her eyes that was not a good sign.

"Hah! You are no match for us!" She boasted. "Shining Eagle! Attack!" The radiant bird flew up, preparing its assault. Everyone else took the cue and attacked as well. But Yugi noticed something that no one else did, but he was afraid it was too late.

"Mai call him back now!"

It _was_ too late.

The Eagle hadn't been attacked by the Mind Sweep, he had been brainwashed. He dove down and landed headfirst into Mai's abdomen area before it was destroyed.

"Mai no!" Joey cried, rushing to his fiancee's side. She was lifeless, and there was blood coming from somewhere. Shadow games don't cause bleeding injuries, but the after affects could cause something. That could only mean one thing...

Yugi turned to Pegasus with fiery rage that made him see red. "You murdered her child! Dark Magician, Attack!"

Mahad pointed his staph at pegasus and used his Dark Magic Attack on the fiend. Pegasus didn't even attempt to block it. It didn't so much to the monster anyway. But there was something different in Pegasus's eyes that made Yugi hesitate.

"She was pregnant? He asked, horror struck. This took Yugi by surprise, and apparently everyone else. Pegasus called back the Golden Triad and dropped his card tablets. "I- I didn't mean for this to-"

"We don't care what you meant to happen!" Joey snapped at him, holding Mai's body to his chest. Tears were rushing down his face and his eyes were as red as his dragon's. "You killed my child! You're a monsta!"

"How could you do this to Mai?" Tea cried, readying the Harpie's Brother for attack. "I could kill you myself for this!"

Yugi couldn't have said it better.

"You'll pay for this Pegasus! Mahad, attack!"

The Dark Magician was about to Carry out his order when someone stopped everyone.

"_Enough!_"

Everyone was immediately silent as Shadi appeared. Everyone who was from the Afterlife besides Yugi returned their monsters immediately. Yugi did so as well, but he wasn't certain why. Joey wasn't paying attention and Tea didn't seem to care. Shadi didn't seem to mind anyway. He turned to Pegasus and shook his head.

"You have always caused trouble. And I understand that it is out of desperation and grief. But What our king has told you is the truth. Cecelia Pegasus does not reside in this realm of the Afterlife."

Pegasus seemed shocked. "But-"

"And had you lived your life and left it alone, you would have likely joined her. However, you have been touched by this realm now. You are tainted and will return here when you die. You have tampered with fate and have only yourself to blame."

Pegasus grew pale. "What? No! No that cannot be! You must help me! Fix this!" He stomped forward and gripped Shadi's robes angrily. "How can I fix this?"

Shadi closed his eyes in thought a moment and sighed. "I suppose I can banish you from here. But you must never take fate into your own hands again. For this is the final time I can help you."

Pegasus let go of him and his face beamed. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Shadi nodded. "Then go home. You have done quite enough here."

Pegasus turned to Kisara and moved closely. "You, my dear are simply stunning. Just as Kaiba0boy said. Shadi touched Pegasus's hand, chanting something softly aw Pegasus quickly reached out and plucked a single hair from Kisara's head. Before anyone could demand an explanation, he was gone. Kisara looked annoyed as she scratched her head.

Yugi turned to Mai, who was now sitting up sobbing into Joey's chest. There was blood and sand on her knees and legs and she was a mess. Tea crouched down to hold her as well, showing her own tears. Atem and Yugi stood to the side, both unsure what to do for the grieving family. They had lost their child before they could even meet him or her. It was awful.

"Joey," Mai sobbed, holding tightly to him. "It was a boy! Pegasus killed our son!" She sniffed and cried harder as Joey's face pinched up in pain. No one knew what to say. And no one dared to leave.

Yugi only hoped that whatever they were brought here to face wasn't going to end like this.

* * *

><p>Kaiba watched as Pegasus emerged from the device. He seemed lighter and full of hope. Something Kaiba had never seen on his face. He adjusted his collar and slipped his shoes back on gracefully before smiling at Kaiba.<p>

"Well Kaiba-boy, this was a fascinating experience." He held his hand out and Kaiba could see a single, silver hair between his fingers. "I hope this was worth it, I had to kill a child to get it." Kaiba somehow believed that the joke had more truth than one would think, by the dark shadow that crossed Pegasus's face. Kaiba snatched the hair and turned to his computer.

"You are dismissed. And don't ask any favors for me again!" He warned the insane man as his computer's female voice spoke to him.

"_Ready to test the DNA._

Kaiba placed the hair in the tray that allowed his computer to scan the DNA and make a match. Ever since he'd witnessed the strange events in Yugi's past, he'd wondered about that girl and his blue eyes. Now he could finally find out what was going on.

"_DNA scanned. That's strange... two possibilities came up._"

Kaiba frowned. "What?"

_"When turned into code, it is exactly what is put in to create the hologram for Blue Eyes White Dragon. In fact, this is the missing link to create the perfect hologram. But when in DNA form, a woman is shown. In fact, she works for Kaiba Corp in the New York Branch."_

"What?" Kaiba gaped as an image appeared. A gentle looking woman with long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail smiled back from the screen. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that were exactly like Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"_Her name is Kate Kaesona. She's been working for Kaiba Corp since the branch appeared in New York."_

Kaiba's mind was set and his determination was fierce. "Send her a promotion to the main division and fly her out immediately!"

_Finally._ He thought. _I can find out why this woman haunts my dreams every night. And how she is connected to Blue Eyes._

**Sorry I haven't updated often, it's been crazy with the holidays. I hope everyone's Christmas was amazing!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your reviews. Unfortunately, it was not a joke. Mai and Joey's son is dead. And Pegasus is a jerk. But I hope you can forgive me as I introduce a new character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Shadi sat in a small house that has just appeared as a home for their newest arrival. He sat beside the bed of a young man who's innocents matched that of a young child. It was depressing, even for the cold and distant Shadi. Children who died would appear with knowledge they would have gained had they lived, but no memories of love or happiness. Many feel eternally orphaned. This was one of them.

"Natandi, **(****Nod-On-Dee)**" He said quietly to the boy in the dark. "You are in the Afterlife. You died at fifty two days old."

Natandi's breathing was shaky and saddened. He looked into Shadi's eyes with deep violet eyes and his short, sandy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He woke in the world as a living person might a nightmare. Shadi had seen it before when someone died suddenly or traumatically. He looked into Shadi's eyes and swallowed.

"I... who am I?" His innocent eyes searched the room. "Who am I?" He repeated.

Shadi closed his eyes and stood. "I cannot tell you something that you don't know for yourself yet. You died before you could discover who you are. So you may find that out here." Shadi wasn't sure why, but he saw something in the boy. A sort of destiny. He held his hand out to him with all the kindness he could muster. "Come. Join me at the palace."

* * *

><p>"Mai, please come out!" Joey begged lifelessly, leaning his forehead against the door. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Atem were standing nearby. Mai had recovered quickly, but she had locked herself up in her room. She didn't want to see anyone. Not even Joey. Obviously, Joey could have entered at any time, but he felt she would emerge when she was ready. So all any of them could do was wait.<p>

"Let me try," Tea offered gently. "Maybe this will be better from a woman's perspective... even if I've never been through this."

Joey reluctantly nodded and backed away from the door. Tea placed her hand gently on the door, swallowing. "Mai, can I come in?" There was no reply and a new wave of depression washed over the group. "Mai Honey, please let someone in! We all want to help you!"

"I want to talk to Atem!" She suddenly called from inside. Atem was surprised. Of all the people here, why would she choose him? Over friends she'd seen the years he was gone, and even the child's father who was grieving as well. He let go of Yugi's hand, something he didn't realize he was holding, and awkwardly entered the room. It was dark and dreary, matching the mood perfectly. Mai was curled up on her side with her back to him. She didn't move even though she must have heard him come in. Atem wasn't certain what to do at all for her. He sat on the side of the bed and touched her shoulder lightly, offering comfort.

"How did it feel?" She whispered through tears. "Losing Yugi?"

Atem was caught by surprise. This was why she chose him? Because he'd lost Yugi? "Excruciating. Both times."

Mai slowly turned to face him and held her hand out. Atem took it firmly. Tracing her knuckles with his thumb. Mai sighed and sat up, "How did you find the strength to move on?" She whispered, wrapping her free hand over her empty stomach. Atem looked at their hands and felt traces of the painful memories return.

"It was difficult. Knowing he could live and be happy helped. If only I'd truly known." He winced and looked back up at Mai. "Losing him was nothing compared to losing a child. There is only one other person here that I know is going through exactly the same thing. Neither of you can go this alone Mai."

Mai's eyes brimmed with tears again and she sobbed harder. "But I failed him! I should have protected our baby! I failed them both!"

Atem's heart broke at the sight and he wrapped his arms around Mai tightly. "No you didn't! You couldn't have done anything more to prevent this Mai! And Joey knows that! In fact, he is probably feeling the same as you are now. And you need each other." He pulled away to move the longest strand of hair from her face. "Go to him Mai."

She drew a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I need to be there for him too. Thank you Atem."

They both stood and turned for the door. But before Atem exited the room, he turned back to Mai. "Why me?"

She half smiled. "Let's just say, some secrets aren't completely kept that way."

She stepped past him and opened the door as he realized what she must mean.

_She knows about Yugi and me_!

"Mai!" Joey threw his arms around her and everyone else surrounded the couple. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you! I'm so sorry Mai!"

Mai stroked his hair comfortingly and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry too Joey."

Yugi took Atem's hand and whispered in his ear. "Should we give them some privacy?"

Atem nodded, still shaken by what Mai had revealed to him, and walked with Yugi to the dining hall of the palace. Shadi was there, sitting with a boy Atem had never met before. He was young, as they all were, but he seemed almost more so. It was his eyes, so innocent and childish. He wore modest, Egyptian clothing over his pale skin. His hair was a shade darker than Joey's and his eyes nearly matched Yugi's. He was taking in his surroundings the way someone usually does when they only just arrive in the Afterlife. So Atem knew he'd just passed recently.

Shadi noticed the two and stood. The boy followed. "Your Majesty," he formally addressed, "I would like you and the rest of your friends to meet Natandi. He is new, but I see great potential for him." Atem saw that there was a golden, royal diadhank on his arm and wondered how he could be connected to the palace. He kept his questions to himself and greeted the boy.

"Pharaph Atem. This is Yugi Mouto."

Natandi smiled politely but his eyes were looking past them and were suddenly wide and almost glowing. Atem turned around and nearly laughed. Tea was standing there with a curious smile. Natandi spotted her. She stood beside the boys and finally turned to the boy and her face almost mirrored his. Yugi and Atem exchanged glances of concern. This can't be good.

"Hello," Tea said kindly, holding her hand out in greeting. "My name's Tea."

Natandi took her hand eagerly. His own smiled was much wider than before. "Natandi."

Shadi looked at the two and something clicked in his mind. He bowed his head to excuse himself and moved quickly in the direction of his room. Atem's alertness heightened. What was that? Atem looked at the two, trying to see what Shadi had, but all he saw were two people staring at each other like love struck teenagers. What could the significance be?

Priest Seto appeared with his wife by his side. He looked over the group of people as Tristan, Mai and Joey joined them. He offered a seep, saddening look for the engaged couple before speaking.

"We must continue training. What is coming is nothing compared to that of Pegasus. We must be absolutely prepared for what is upon us. I was informed that Natandi will be joining us."

Natandi nodded and Joey, Mai and Tristan looked in his direction, as if noticing him for the first time. Mai looked at him strangely, as if he were a familiar actor that she knew from somewhere but couldn't place. Joey didn't even flinch as he and Tristan greeted the boy. It was difficult to tear his attention from Tea, but they managed. Seto waited patiently for them all to become acquainted before continuing.

"Today will be target practice. Please follow me."

**Any Predictions or ideas for the villain? Ideas are greatly appreciated :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Someone in my reviews made a very interesting guess. We will just have to see ;)**

**However, as you will see, this story is rated T not M so there will be no 'hookups' I'm sorry. The most that will happen is implied sexual moments and not descriptive scenes.**

**And I chose the name Natandi because it sounds like Not Andy, and I wanted to mess with my sister who's in love with Andy Beirsack. Just a fun fact for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi stood beside Mai with his arms crossed frowning. "Do you get the feeling you've seen Natandi from somewhere?" Mai nodded with her hands on her hips. She looked like she'd been hit by a train, but she was doing the best she could given the circumstances.

"I kind of see... Joey in him." She said quietly. "I mean, there's no specific trait to pinpoint, but at first glance he could easily look like Joey with a haircut."

Yugi had noticed that. The young man looked slightly older than Joey, obviously being deceased and all, but he could easily have been a long lost relative of his. "You want to know what really gives me the chills though?"

"What?" Mai turned to Yugi with curiosity. Yugi glanced at Natandi then back at her. Puzzle pieces coming together.

"Look at his eyes."

"Alright! The targets are set up, so I hope you are all ready!" Mahad said boldly. This was odd. Yugi had never seen him look bold. He was always the obedient servant to the king as far as he knew. This was a nice change though. It kind of made Yugi uncomfortable that Mahad was so willing to do everything Atem said, even after he'd given all of eternity up for him. Not that Atem took advantage of him aside from the battles here and then. But that seems to be a normal thing here. "Pick a partner before we begin."

Atem came straight to Yugi, and Tea turned for Natandi, but Mai grabbed him first. Joey didn't seem too thrilled about that, but he didn't say anything besides Tristan's name. That left a very annoyed Tea alone.

Mahad held his hand out with a kind smile to Tea, who took it with a halfhearted smile. They shook hands and Mahad led her to stand in front of the first set of targets. They looked like vicious duel monsters made of stone. None of which looked familiar. Mahad held a small stone tablet with confusion, as if he didn't know where it had come from. He turned to Tea and said, "Shadi says this is yours. I suppose you've earned your own creature."

Tea took it with confusion. "I don't understand... shouldn't Mai get this? Why am I getting all the Harpies?"

Mahad opened his diadhank. "Trust in Shadi. There is always a reason you cannot see yet. But you will."

Tea said nothing further and slipped the tablet into her bag with the others. Mahad called the Dark Magician Girl, who smiled like a young child at him. As if to an older brother. Mahad paid her no attention. Mai was sorting through her own creatures, no doubt looking for a Harpie she most likely wouldn't find. It was strange, that she didn't receive any. She had based her entire deck on Harpies back home. Natandi stood watching her with interest, clearly never seeing anything like this before. Yugi wondered how strange this all must be for him, but didn't allow himself to dwell on it. The thought was depressing.

Tea held her arm up, "I call forth Harpie's Brother!"

The now familiar member of the Harpie family sprung forth, glaring disobediently at Tea. She had clearly not won his respect yet, and it was worrisome. The fresh memory of Mai losing her child to her own monster flashed across Yugi's mind and he flinched. Atem must have noticed, for he took Yugi's hand in that moment and squeezed it gently. Yugi took comfort in the contact.

Mahad turned to the Dark Magician Girl and pointed at the nearest target. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack the first target!"

She nodded and twirled her staph around a few times before aiming her attack on the statue. A light flashed over it and it imploded, raining bits of stone everywhere. The Dark Magician Girl turned back to Mahad, awaiting her next order.

Mahad turned to Tea, "your turn."

Tea looked at the next target and pointed. "Harpie's Brother! Attack the second target!"

The Harpies growled in her direction and soared up so quickly Yugi wouldn't have noticed the movement had he blinked. In a split second he crashed down fist first into the statue, creating a shock wave and explosion that knocked Yugi off his feet. Atem was quick and wrapped his arms around Yugi, rolling over him to cover him from the shards of debris with his own body. Yugi feared for Atem's safety and ran his hand along Atem's back, searching for injuries. There was nothing!

_Duh, we're dead_!

Yugi rolled his eyes at Atem and himself and lightly pushed the pharaoh off him. "We're okay Atem. This is the Afterlife remember?" Atem looked up with slight mischief in his eyes.

"I know that."

Yugi ignored the shiver that ran down his spine and stood up, offering his hand out to the pharaoh. When he took it, the jolt of electricity that passed through them returned. It left Yugi's arm tingling and his heart pounding. He tried to return his attention to the furious Tea, the smug Harpie's Brother, and the passive Mahad.

"What is wrong with you?" Tea yelled at her creature, who huffed and looked away. Tea was about to burst a vein in her forehead when Mahad intervened.

"You must develop a trust with your monster. For now, why don't you practice with a different one and develop that trust another time?"

Tea glared at the harpie and held her arm up. "Harpie's Brother! Return!"

Yugi could have imagined it, but he could have sworn he stuck out his tongue at Tea just as he vanished into the diadhank. Mahad stepped aside with Tea as Joey and Tristan stepped up. Tea didn't pay attention to the training from then on. She just studied her new tablet, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Everyone else, even Tristan, had a fairly easy time summoning and controlling their monsters. Tristan had summoned the same monster he'd spent time with in the Capsule Monsters game, so the relationship was interesting right at the start. Atem and Yugi obviously had no trouble finishing off their statues. All that was left were Mai and Natandi. Yugi had been waiting for this.

Mai had lost her Shining Eagle when it killed her baby. So she'd need to summon something else this time. Natandi had no prior knowledge of any of this and seemed completely lost. He stared at the piece of metal dangling from his arm as if it were an intruder. Yugi's heart went out to the poor guy. Shadi had just thrown him and and told him to swim and none of them knew why. Maybe now was the time to find out.

"I summon-" Mai giggled and shot her fiancee a glance, "Baby dragon!"

Joey's jaw dropped to the sand as his old favorite appeared before Mai. Natandi recoiled back as if afraid of the friendly looking baby. Mai aimed him at the statue easily, destroying it without any problems or overkill. Natandi, on the other hand, had no idea what to do at all. He stared at his diadhank, even raised it above his head, but he gave up after that. He sighed and walked away quickly without a backward glance. Mai called back the Baby Dragon and dashed after him quickly. Joey seemed bothered by this and even huffed. Yugi sighed. Joey should know not to be jealous. How could he not see what Mai and he does? Yugi's surprised others hadn't said something as well.

"Well, in light of this, we'll stop training for today. Remember your partners for tomorrow." Mahad said quickly before turning away. Yugi sighed and looked in the direction of the fading Mai. If things keep moving like this, then they'll never be ready for the problems they are inevitably going to face.

* * *

><p>"Natandi! Wait up!" Mai called to the running man. He turned a corner and slumped behind a stone building just inside the nearest town. He collapsed to the ground and covered his face with his hands. Mai stopped a moment to catch her breath before sitting beside him. She was close enough to speak to him, but she wasn't touching him. If her guess was correct, she needed to tread carefully. She can't spook him!<p>

"I failed!" He growled into his arms. There was something very 'Joey' about his behavior that tightened Mai's chest painfully. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees with a sigh.

"This is your first time dueling I take it?"

Natandi snorted. "This is my first time doing anything! I died before I was born! I woke up with no memories aside from the extreme pain of my death and this creepy man just tells me to meet all of these people and begin training with this _thing_!" He held up his diadhank with distaste. Now that face, was very Mai.

"I understand you're frustrated," Mai said softly. "My first time with that thing wasn't easy either, and I'd had a lot of experience. What really makes you understand these, is the bond or immediate need to use them. Once you discover who you are, and I can tell you will, you'll know how to use it."

Natandi looked up at her with lost eyes. How could a man seem so young and so old at once? Mai couldn't help but wonder. "How can i discover who I am? I don't even know who I came from. I don't have any childhood memories, or any at all. I don't know if I was going to be loved and cared for, or hated and abused. I don't know if I was going to make a lot of friends, and ya know what?"

Mai gasped. _That accent_!

Natandi went on without notice. "I don't think I even wanna know!" He stood up with his hands balled into fists. "I never want to meet my parents! I will discover who I am all by myself!" He turned and ran again. But this time, Mai didn't follow him. She couldn't, not after this. She couldn't even bring herself to move. Tears were streaming freely down her face and her whole body was shaking. There was no mistaking it. She knew just who Natandi was. And he hated her for it.

* * *

><p>"I am so exhausted!" Yugi sighed, slumping back into his bed. Atem stood at the door with amusement in his eyes. Yugi had gone straight to his own room, but he somehow knew Atem would follow. The memory of the pharaoh covering Yugi with himself for a reason other than protection was still stuck in the back of Yugi's mind. Even if he didn't care to admit it. He shivered again.<p>

Atem entered the room and sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi closed his eyes and felt the touch everywhere. "How are you doing Yugi? With this change?"

Yugi opened his eyes and turned to face Atem, rolling onto his side. "I don't really know yet. It wont truly hit me until my friends go back home."

Atem nodded with understanding and laid back onto Yugi's bed, curling up close to him. Yugi's heart picked up as the pharaoh traced Yugi's face with his fingertips. "You'll still have me." There was a burning question in his eyes that Yugi couldn't possibly miss. His stomach knotted up and he smiled.

"That's the only thing that makes it bearable. I missed you so much for so long."

Atem's eyes melted and he touched his forehead against Yugi's. "Get some sleep Yugi. Dead or not, we still need it."

Yugi smirked as the pharaoh wound his arms around Yugi. "Atem?"

"Hm?"

"I... want to tell them. About whatever this is."

Atem opened his eyes again. "Mai already knows. She somehow figured it out. But we can tell everyone else tomorrow. But what do you want us to be?" His words were a soft whisper that could have been a loud call across the room. Yugi had been wondering that himself since they admitted their feelings. He just didn't know what he wanted them to be.

"I guess... I want us to be us. There's not need to label whatever we are to each other."

Atem smiled, satisfied with the answer, and closed his eyes again. Yugi fell asleep in his love's arms for the first time.

**It's so weird how much of my own relationship I put into my stories... or what I wish it was *awkward giggle***

**So, what do you all think? I am going to be adding in the action very soon, I wouldn't want you all bored.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I apologize but finals have come up and I've grown very busy. I did receive an odd review from a feather blade... I did not abandon this story I promise I've just been busy as I've said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Aknadin glowered at the mirror in front of him. He watched as his son and his wife sat in the dim light of their realm of the Afterlife. Seto was holding her to him so gently and lovingly, cradling her head to his chest. Her face was peaceful as she sighed against her husband, her long silver hair falling over her shoulders lazily. The sight made Aknadin sick. He growled and turned from the mirror. He'd had it made out of a rare material that existed in only one realm, the one he was banished from. It was made with a shard of Shadi's magical bowl that allowed him to see everything. It mixed and melted with the sand that turned into the finest of glass that showed him whatever he wanted. It was tough, taking over the Dark realm of the Afterlife, but he had managed. He now commanded everyone who'd done the universe wrong that would have followed Atem otherwise. Bakura stood beside him, his arms crossed over his skinny chest with a sickened scowl. Though technically foes before, they had no choice but to unite against the other realm. Aknadin turned again to his son and glared daggers at the woman who'd turned Seto against him. He knew that if she'd been out of the picture Seto would see reason and join his father. It was his birthright to take the pharaoh's place! And Aknadin would not stop until he'd finally given his only child that!

"And why are we watching these two? Our target is the pharaoh!" Bakura growled.

"We will turn him to our side by taking his wife. We will then take the one who is most precious to the pharaoh. We will take," he waved his arm to change the scene on the mirror. After a foggy swirl, Yugi and Atem were displayed on the mirror. Bakura's snarl became an evil smirk and he began to laugh cruelly, throwing his head back. Aknadin closed his eyes and sighed, turning away from the mirror and walking through the dungeon like room. "We have seventeen days to make preparations. If we can speed this up at all, do it. We must take that realm or else!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course Mister High and Mighty."

Aknadin ignored the comment.

* * *

><p>Yugi gulped, feeling his stomach knot with nerves. Not as much as it would have had he been alive. The feeling was more psychological now without the physical symptoms. It didn't matter though. Yugi was terrified of what he and Atem were about to do. Neither were certain how they were going to tell their friends, or even what they would say. They just knew they had to tell them something and Yugi was dreading their reaction. Would they never speak to them again? Be disgusted? Ask why? He didn't know. He knew Mai was fine with it because she never acted differently around them. For that he was grateful. It gave him hope that the others might be as open minded as she. He didn't want to get his hopes up though.<p>

Mai was staring sadly at her plate, not even touching her fork. Joey was trying to ask her what was wrong, ignoring his own food for once. She wasn't budging. Tea was looking around the room, probably for the missing Natandi. No one was paying them any attention. Yugi decided not to say anything for that moment, and Atem seemed to feel the same way. He squeezed Yugi's hand under the table and leaned as if to whisper in Yugi's ear, but only brushed his lips against his jaw subtly. Yugi smiled in spite of himself as Ishizu and an older Mana rushed into the room. Ishizu's hand clenched and worry was etched all over her face. Everyone stood, ready to face the issue. She turned to Atem.

"My King! It's Natandi something is going terribly wrong! He's in the courtyard! Come quickly!"

Mai's eyes widened and she leaped over the chairs and rushed with impressive speed out the door, Tea on her heels. Joey was both shocked and hurt, something Yugi needed to clear up for him, but now wasn't the time. They all dashed out of the dining hall toward the palace exit. Atem asked Ishizu what was going on while they ran.

"I am not sure... it seems as if a he is painfully transforming. Never have I seen such a thing in my existence!"

Yugi frowned, wondering what she could mean by this. He wasn't sure what to think of a painful transformation. Was he physically changing or was he possessed? He didn't know. He was certain he'd find out soon though so he didn't bother asking. He just ran. Without the need for oxygen, he could run fairly quickly without needing to catch his breath. The same applied for Atem. The others, however were gasping and wheezing when they finally hit the courtyard. Mai spotted him first, probably following instincts Yugi didn't understand, and gasped. Yugi followed her gaze and his heart fell painfully at what he saw.

Natandi was indeed transforming. He was on his hands and knees, gripping the soft sand tightly and screaming in pain. His face was pinched up and every muscle was tightened like a spring. His back was morphing unnaturally and shifting. His hands and feet were elongating and talons were protruding from his fingers. Yugi cringed, not knowing how to help him, but unwilling to just stand by idly. Priest Seto, Mahad and Ishizu were surrounding him, trying to make sense of the situation. Yugi turned again to Natandi and he shuddered. Gashes ripped along the sides of his arms and the skin was pulling away from itself. There was no blood, but it was still an awful sight. Yugi had had enough, and clearly so had Mai because they both rushed to help him when Shadi appeared in front of them, holding everyone back.

"Leave him be! He must go through this once! After this first transformation, he will change easily."

"What's happening to him? What's going on?" Mai demanded, tears streaming from her face. Natandi was rolling around now, clawing at his arms and snarling in pain. Shadi didn't even look.

"He is just as Mahad and Mana are. He can turn into a monster from the other world. However, he is unique. Mahad had died while combining with the Illusion Magician. Both were of the living world at the time. Natandi was alive, and the Shining Eagle was not. The connection was unnatural and will come painful this one time."

Everyone fell silent except Natandi. It was not confirmed, Yugi's suspicions. Natandi was Joey and Mai's son! When the Shining Eagle had collided with him it not only killed him, but connected with him! He turned back to the poor boy as he rolled around int the sand, sand and tears covering his face.

"Hey! What do ya mean about the Shining Eagle? The same one that killed my kid?" Joey yelled angrily, glaring at Natandi fiercely. Mai was still too shocked to speak as she gazed blankly at her pained son. Shadi turned his attention to Joey and nodded.

"You have not figured it out yet?" He asked with his strange monotone. "Natandi is your blood. He died in this realm and is now grown. He is your son."

"AH!" Everyone turned to Natandi who was still clawing at his maimed arms. Something very strange was now happening. He had somehow pulled a bright turquoise feather that shone brightly in the sun from his wound! He stared at it with shock, breathing heavily and still very much in pain. Yugi looked more closely at his arms and realized that the rip was to make room for feathers to grow. He was growing wings on his arms! His hands had grown to twice their size and long, thick claws had appeared at the end of his fingertips. The same went for his feet as the feathers lengthened and spread. His skin was turning a light blue as well.

He was becoming a Harpie.

Mai had finally snapped out of her shock and tried to make it around Shadi. "I'm so sorry Natandi!" She cried, sobbing into Shadi's robe. "I'm so sorry!"

Joey wrapped his arms around his fiance, crying as well. He finally realized his jealousy was ridiculous, and now they were both able to grieve completely. Yugi turned back to Natandi, who was slumped to the ground and breathing heavily. The transformation was complete. Shadi stepped aside and let the couple run to him. They both fell to their knees beside the exhausted Harpie Boy and sobbed over him. Yugi turned away and saw Tea, standing with paled shock and holding her newest tablet loosely in one hand. Yugi frowned.

"What is it Tea?"

Tea looked at her tablet and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took one look at the picture carved into it and gasped. It was a picture of Natandi! His monster name is Harpie's Son. Atem looked over Yugi's shoulder and turned to the sad family then looked back.

"Harpie's Son? Does that mean the Shining Eagle connected with Mai as well?" Yugi had wondered that and looked back at the crazy picture. "I'm not sure... but something tells me this all wasn't a coincidence. And I also think Shadi knew this was all going to happen." He returned the tablet to Tea. "I think it's time we talked to Shadi and found out what's really going on!"

Atem nodded in agreement and Tristan, who's been silent this whole time, unfolded his arms and sighed.

"Something tells me this whole adventure is a lot more complicated than we even know now."

**Not terribly long, I know and I am sorry. I wanted to introduce the new obstacles and see what you all think of them before making them the solid problem. Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think after all of this drama, a bit of fluffy love is needed. What do you all think? ;)**

**Also, is Isis and Ishizu the same person (Different times)? I think so but I'm not sure it's been a while since I've seen the show...**

**I drew a picture of Natandi as Harpie's Son. I might upload it to Deviantart and show you all a link. That is if anyone cares to see.**

**And let's begin a vote. Who wants mpreg? If even ONE person says no, I will not take it into consideration. If everyone wants to see it, I just might do that. But it's up to all of you. It would have magic involved and would make some sense, I don't like mpregs that just accept that a man is pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi cornered Shadi and glowered. "What's going on here? You said Mai and Tea were the chosen ones to save this realm and now all of these terrible things have happened to Mai and Joey!" Yugi balled his fists and glared the strange man down. Mai was sitting cross-legged in the sand, pillowing the unconscious Natandi in her lap while Joey spoke softly to her. Both were spent and still crying. The priests had gone, giving them all some privacy, but Shadi had remained. Yugi was glad, because he needed answers now!

Shadi turned to Yugi, "It was never really Mai who was destined, it was Natandi. Natandi and Tea will save this realm. It was fate that he would die here, that Pegasus would come and grant Natandi the powers he now possesses. Together with Tea, he will save us all."

This surprised them all. Everyone turned to Tea, who's blue eyes were wide and bright with shock. "But why?" She asked.

"It is no secret that you've felt a connection to Natandi since you met him. One can see it in your eyes. Call it what you wish; love, destiny, chemistry. Whatever it is, it will connect your power to his and you will duel with him against the danger we will face. You will begin training with him tomorrow."

With that, Shadi vanished. Leaving them all to digest what he'd told them. Atem folded his arms and frowned, looking to Tea. "What a responsibility he's put on you two." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly. "But we're all behind you Tea. What helped Yugi and me get through all of the trials we were faced with, was all of you. I will do the same for you."

Tristan smiled. "Same here Tea!" Yugi felt a warmth spread through him and he saw Tea's shoulders lift a little. Her smile brightened and she wrapped her arms around Tristan, then Atem and finally, Yugi.

"Thank you! This has all been so crazy!" She frowned and turned to Mai, Joey and Natandi. "I don't know what they'll say though. He's their son and they are bound to have some feelings about all of this."

Yugi agreed. Nothing about this was going to be easy, but he knew they needed to stick together and finish what they'd started. All of these new complications will certainly create obstacles, but he was certain that they could overcome them as a team. Mai and Joey will definitely feel parental protectiveness for Natandi, but that can't stop him from following the path he was born, and killed, to take.

"I guess there isn't any training today," Tristan mused, "Want to walk around town for a bit Tea? After all of this I think it'll do you good."

Tea nodded, knotting her long hair up into a bun as she walked. "Yeah that would be nice. Thanks Tristan."

They headed off, leaving Yugi and Atem to find another way to occupy themselves. Atem took Yugi's hand and led him away from the depressing scene. They made their way around the palace to a small pond with a single tree nearby. It was far enough for some privacy, but not so hidden that no one could find them in case of an emergency. The way things were lately, that didn't seem like such a crazy thought. Yugi sighed and plopped down in the sand. He laid back and dipped his fingers in the lukewarm water. He wiggled them, watching the ripples of the water lazily. His mind was far away, back to the events that had taken place earlier. Atem sat beside him, watching him silently. Yugi had almost forgotten he was even there when he spoke.

"You have a lot on your mind." He stated simply. Yugi nodded and sat up, sighing.

"It feels like there is no such thing as resting in peace. My whole life was a struggle. Before the Millennium Puzzle, it was a struggle to feel a sense of belonging. Afterwords, I struggled to understand who you were. And life's been crazy ever since. Now, even in death, it's no different."

Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi, pulling him close. Atem smelled like the desert, but it was welcoming. Yugi turned his face to the pharaoh's chest and let himself relax. Atem rested his head on Yugi's and traces lings on his arm through the jacket. Yugi was surprised before to note that he didn't get too hot in the desert to wear it. Obviously temperature wouldn't matter as dead, but it still hadn't yet completely clicked in his mind. He didn't quite feel dead. A strange thing to think, but it was true. He didn't feel finished with life, like he'd completed everything he was supposed to do before he passed. He supposed everyone would feel that way, but it still wasn't comforting.

"I wish it wasn't like that for you." Atem whispered. "I wish you could live a peaceful existence full of nothing but happiness. Perhaps you can when this is all over, whatever you choose to do with your afterlife."

Yugi pulled back enough to look into Atem's eyes. They were burning with emotions Yugi couldn't name. He looked away, breaking the intense contact that made him shiver. "I am happy... as much as I can be with this. I want you to know that."

Atem pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead and held his face with one hand. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi's chest tightened and millions of butterflies filled his stomach. He flushed and smiled. "I love you too."

Atem leaned closer and hesitantly caught Yugi's lips in his own, gently moving them in a loving rhythm Yugi followed. The contact was like a wire of electricity between them, but not unpleasant at all. He twisted his fingers in the pharaoh's hair and pulled him closely, fitting himself to the pharaoh as closely as possible. It seemed that if he could, he would have become one with that pharaoh. It seemed no matter how close he was to the pharaoh it wasn't close enough. It was both exciting and frustrating. The kisses gradually moved from gentle and passionate to feverish and messy. At some point, Yugi had ended up lying on his back under the pharaoh, who was moving his hands along Yugi's arms, face, back and chest. It was a strange and amazing experience that could have lasted forever.

Eventually, the fiery passion dimmed and the two calmed down to gentler kisses that died down to simply cuddling in the sand. Yugi rested his head on Atem's chest, wrapped up in his arms. The sky was at it's brightest, the ripples of purple were nearly pink in the sky. It was like noon for the Afterlife. Yugi was tracing the lines of Atem's toned chest, feeling scars that he hadn't noticed before. They must have happened before he'd died, before they met. He wasn't sure Atem would even know where they'd come from, so he didn't ask. He simply lay there in the silence, listening to the sounds of the Afterlife.

"Something I always wondered," Atem said softly, as if he was afraid to disturb the quiet. "was what it's like to be a parent. I never was given the chance of course, but seeing Joey and Mai with so much love for someone that it's almost beyond my comprehension."

Yugi hadn't really thought about it before, but Atem did have a point. Parents felt a love for their child that no one else could ever understand. "Yeah."

"I... I can't help but feel I'd taken the chance to experience that away from you." Atem said even more quietly. Yugi sat up to look into the other man's eyes, who were full of wonder and guilt. Yugi was shocked! Why would Atem think this?

Yugi shook his head. "No! You didn't. I may have died going on this mission, but even if I hadn't I would never have become a parent."

Atem was now genuinely curious. "Why not?"

Yugi felt suddenly self conscious and sat up. Atem did as well, watching him closely. "I have no attraction towards women for starters, and I never could see myself wanting anyone... but you." Yugi looked away, uncomfortable with saying the words out loud. Atem was quietly listening while Yugi spoke. "So even if I hadn't died, even if I somehow had moved on from you. I wouldn't have had a child."

He wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps an 'oh,' or something along those lines. However, Atem only smiled and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips and stood up, offering him a hand. Yugi took it and allowed the pharaoh to help him up. He didn't let go of his hand as the two walked back to the palace. Yugi may be technically dead, but he never really felt so alive!


End file.
